


Poor Unfortunate Angel

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Inspired by Music, Inspired in part by The Little Mermaid, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Origin Story, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rape Aftermath, Romantic Angst, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: The story of Anthony "Angel Dust" and his survival under the thumb of a tyrannical overlord
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 143
Kudos: 138





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. More chapters are coming soon.
> 
> The story (as told by the title) is inspired by the song Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid (love that movie, not excited for the potential remake). Ever since Addict came out and sites like AO3, Tumblr, and Twitter started blowing up with ValAngel content it all reminded me of the song.

_Flicker_

Angel flicked the lighter, a small and bright red flame appeared on top of the tool before it was brought to the drag of the cigarette. Bringing it to his mouth, and taking a deep inhale, Angel puffed the red smoke which flew with the wind outside of the balcony.

Holding the ciggie between his index and middle finger, Angel dully stared out to the dreary red city before him. Barely any action during the middle of the night aside from a few cars driving by. Angel inhaled and exhaled his cigarette again. He steadily studied the red smoke emitting from the cigarette butt. He frowned deeply before half without thinking dropped the cigarette.

Angel turned his head inside, Val was sleeping on the bed on the far left side. Angel manage to leave quietly to silently enjoy smoking before returning to sleep. A part of him wanted to return to bed but another part said to enjoy whatever freedom he had left for tonight before getting dragged back into personal Hell. 

_"I've given you everything, Angelcakes.. I took you off the streets and made you a somebody. You have fame, fortune, could fuck to your heart's content, attend the hottest parties, and the icon of the entire Porn Industry. I wish you were a little bit more graceful. Without me you would be a nobody.. Just a sorry drug addict sucking random dick. You need me baby~"_

Way before his participation in the Hazbin Hotel, before his fame, before his fortune brought him back to the day he had nothing.. His first day in Hell...

____________

_Anthony wandered down the rundown streets. Smoke, the sound of beeping cars and silence polluted the air. Anthony tightened his grip around his jacket. All he could remember was laying on the ground with cloudy eyes. PCP scattered around the floor. The moment he fell, the needle rolled out his hand. Nobody was around... Nobody could hear his whimpers... Nothing but the dim lighting... And then he was gone..._

_Anthony didn't know where to go or what to do the moment he landed in such a strange world. The best he could do was try and find someone, anyone who could help him. After an hour, Anthony found a ciggie laying on ground. It was still emitting smoke, not yet put out. Desiring a refresher, Anthony picked up the cigarette, leaned against a streetlight, and inhaled, puffing pinkish red fumes out in the air._ _Demons walked by him, not taking a single glance at him._

_A minute pass and the spider demon noticed a long fancy limo driving down the street before zooming pass him. Curiosity peaked as he followed the car to a strange alleyway. He peered over the corner and saw a chauffeur open the car door and out exited a tall yet fairly skinny moth demon. He was holding a hellphone up his ear, Anthony listened closely:_

_"I'm already outside. Gonna try and find some damned soul to carry it out."_

_"And where are you planning on finding this 'damned soul'? How do you know the next one won't be a disappointment like... Her?"_

_"Sweetie, there are plenty of souls willing to jump at the slightest chance of recognition. Just wait and see~"_

_Anthony leaned his head forward, trying to grasp a better listen however the moment he did, his foot stepped upon a brittle twig that made a audible snap. The moth demon stopped speaking and turned his head at the sound. Anthony gulped and hid behind the wall._

_A few seconds pass and he heard the moth purr, "I know you're there... Come out~" A small gasp escaped Anthony's lips as red smoke in a form of a finger unfurled and lifted his chin. He turned and made eye contact with the moth demon. He was grinning wickedly before dragging Anthony into the dark alleyway, away from public eyes, "What are you doing sneaking around darlin'~?"  
_

_"I... was just walking by and-"_

_"Didn't anyone tell you not to eavesdrop sugar?"_ _Anthony slowly nodded. The moth studied him momentarily, eyes roaming around the entire spider's form and figure concealed by the heavy fur jacket and striped zoot suit. A hand crept up the jacket and opened it wide, "Any place you need to be?"_

_"Well no.. I kinda just got here. Don't know where to crash, do, can't even find my sista anywhere in this hellhole." Anthony spoke._

_The moth stood before Anthony before an idea exploded in his head, "Why don't you come inside of the car dear~?"_ _Having nothing to do Anthony followed the moth into the limo. Anthony gasp seeing the inside. It was a bright pinkish red with heart shaped seats. Anthony's never been in a limo nor had the chance to. The moth sat in one of them, with one of his hands he patted the seat next to him. Anthony obeyed, "I'm Valentino, head of Hell's Porn Industry."_ _Anthony watched as Val lit up a cigar and began effusing red smoke, "Lately I've been down on my luck."_

_"How? If anything you seem to have it all." Anthony asked, still admiring the limo._

_"Sorry to say ever since my last whore disappointed me, I've had less and less buyers." Val answered, "You can't have a company without buyers ya know~? So what's your name?"_

_Anthony muttered in a sad tone, "Anthony." Suddenly he_ _felt a wave of dizziness. He noticed he was inhaling the stream of red smoke filling the car. All of a sudden to his surprise, Val handed him a lit cigar, "Dear Anthony... Try one~"_

_Anthony inserted the cigar in his mouth. A wonderful indescribable feeling flowed through his body as a silly smile spread across his face. Val lifted his chin up, his grin never leaving. Without thinking Anthony smiled back the whole room turned dark and he saw nothing except the red smoke, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong dear~?"_

_"Okay."_


	2. Poor Damned Soul

_"Aw poor thing~" Val purred, removing the cigar from his mouth, Anthony's hung from the side of his mouth, red smoke trailed from the butt of the cigar, the more Anthony smoked, the more... Opened he got. Once his story was done, Val sat in front of him, pondering on what to do next. He grinned, "What's a poor sinner to do hm?" Anthony gazed down shamefully, red smoke in a form of a finger lifted his head up, "Lemme tell you sugar..." Anthony's gaze were fixed on the moth demon in curiosity, the room was heavy with red fumes, "I'll give you lights... Action... Everything your burning soul desires~"_

_"What do you mean?" Anthony asked, gas filling his nostrils as he stared lovingly at the tall demon._

_Val's four hands crept upon the spider's body, two at his shoulders and the other two at his waist, "Just imagine it baby~ Fame, fortune, a home and love... All you were denied your entire existence... Leave all your sorrows and past behind~"_

_Anthony gazed down, "So... I'll never see my family again?"_

_"Aren’t they the reason you’re here?" Val asked._

_"You're right."_

_Val grinned wickedly before his smoke wrapped around Anthony's face as the room grew darker. Anthony watched as a whirl of the gas created a bright yellow contract, "Just sign your name on the dotted line and your future will begin~"_ _Anthony held the pen before the contract slightly reluctant, Val's voice replaced the negative thoughts in his head, "You have nothing to lose.." He said, Anthony repeated. Slowly and steadily he brought the pen to the dotted line and signed his name upon the paper._

_The moment the ink left the parchment, it disappeared and Val's cackled, "Now... Angel Dust-"_

_"Angel Dust?" Anthony repeated, questioning why Val would call him the name of the very drug that killed him._

_"Your new stage name baby~" Val replied, "Fitting isn't it?"_

_Angel slowly nodded, "Yes boss."_

______

_It took a few years until Angel made his way to the top but it was all blissfully worth it. Soon, Angel's name was plastered everywhere in Hell, his performances sold out quickly and demons both men and woman request his services. The first few years were amazing, Angel got to fuck as many guys to his heart's content, and consume as much PCP and alcohol without fear. The more popular he got the more attention he earned from Val, eventually earning the nicest room in the studio._

_For the first time in forever, Angel was genuinely happy. Maybe it was a blessing he died. Escaping from the horrible world of the living and to his own personal Heaven in Hell._

_But one night... Everything changed..._

_______

_Angel was exhausted, his legs and arms sore from pole dancing for countless minutes on end. The curtains draw and applause rang from the crowd outside. Angel smiled to himself before picking up the wad of cash._

_He made a beeline to his dressing room to get changed before he had to go home. Tucking the fat stack in his chest fluff, Angel gathered his normal clothing. He removed his blond wig, stripped from his skimpy lingerie and began cleaning off his makeup._

_Once he was finish tightening his bowtie the door to his dressing room opened, a stream of light poured in and Val stepped in, "Hiya boss." Angel said not yet facing the moth._

_Val closed the door, "Angelcakes, I must compliment you on such an amazing performance."_

_"Heh, I get that a lot from you boss." Angel replied finally facing Val, "I didn't expect a crowd that big ya know? Gotta give it my all."_

_Val was more than impressed at his handiwork, proud at what he molded. From a little nobody to a rising star. Just like his other whores, Angel had to work and fuck his way up to get his attention. Tonight proved his efforts. Val found the industry getting its bounce back, something he hadn't seen since his last famous whore was.... eliminated. All thanks to Angel Dust.._

_"Come here sweetie~" Val purred, sitting on the bed, a cigar between his fingers. Angel obeyed, sitting next to him. Finally, the moment came.. The moment he proved he's more than one of Val's hoes. While he and Val had sex before it felt more "business-y" than anything._

_Val's fingers crawled under Angel's chin, the latter close his eyes as he slowly leaned in, puckering his lip_ s. _He stopped once Val said, "Hand it over."_

" _What?"_

_Val extended one of his hands, "The money Angie baby."_

_"Oh okay boss..." Angel said, trying to cover his disappointed tone, he reached into his fluff and pulled out the cash. Val coldly grasp the wad and started counting. Angel waited a minute, hoping in a few seconds Val will show him love. Another minute pass and Val was still focused on the money, not giving him a single glance._

_Angel frowned, trying hard to not show his disappointment. Five minutes had pass and Val tucked the money away, and finally faced the spider demon, holding the side of his face, grinning. Angel grinned back. Val's smile disappeared, his eyes focused on Angel's face, "Baby, I have a gift for you~"_

_Angel's hopes increased, "Yes daddy?"_

_The spider noticed one of Val's free hands reaching into his coat, his excitement and nervousness grew. To his confusion it was a pair of pliers. His curious expression reached Val, "Don't be afraid darlin'~" He purred, "Now open wide."_

_"But why?"_

_"Just do it. No sass baby. Now this won't hurt a little... It will a lot~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comic by overlandblues also plays a role in the creation of this story. It headcanoned that Val got Angel in a vulnerable state most likely during his first day of Hell. So Val manage to get Angel to work for him promising the world unbeknownst to Angie however is the world of sexual, physical and emotional abuse it'll bring. Something he didn't realize until it was too late...


	3. I'm Addicted

_"Wait.. WAIT STOP!" Angel shouted, the pilers hooked on one of this fangs, Val gently rubbed the panicking spider as he tightened the pilers which squeeze the tooth at his upper jaw. Val's smile grew, chuckling under his breath as with one swift yank, the fang started to loosen._

_Blood seeped from the gums, Angel screamed, trying to pull away from the moth, "Quit moving honey or it'll hurt more." Val held Angel still, pressing him against the wall before trying to pull the fang out. Angel tried his best to prevent tears from falling, his eyes clenched and his jaw sore. Val's extra hands kept his two set of arms at bay._

_The pilers clasp at the loose fang once more, tugging again, and again and again, blood spilled everywhere, tears were falling down Angel's face. In a foolish attempt to get the moth to stop, Angel retracted his third set of arms and roughly pushed Val off him. Unknowingly allowing the pilers to rip off his fang._

_A pained scream fill the room and Angel's six hands ran to his mouth where blood gushed out like a red waterfall. Angel started to whimper before sobbing. Val stood before the spider demon, "Baby~"_

_Angel gazed up at Val, hoping for comfort. Gazing at the moth demon, gazing into his eyes... No remorse, no care, no empathy, "V-val-"_ _Val's gloved fingers lifted Angel's bloody tear stroked chin up. Red smoke emitting from the moth's teeth, Angel was still whimpering, "W-why?" Thoughts ran through his head._

_Why Val did this? Why isn't he comforting him? Why... Why... Angel bend his head down, crying softer._

_"You're being overdramatic honey~" Val whispered, "We're just gonna put on a nice gold coating. The night's not over, the pain will go away soon~"_

_"Really?" Angel asked._

_Val nodded removing Angel's hands from his mouth, "Yes~"_

__________

Angel blinked the memory from his mind, not having the heart to think further. Flicking another flame with the lighter, the small fire wiggled and fluttering by the breeze. He stared at the flame, growling under his breath watching the red blaze. Gripping the igniter before angrily throwing the tool far away from the balcony. Gritting his fangs, his hands clutching the railings of the balcony. He would've cried but found no more tears.

He felt anger, frustration, sorrow, confusion... Regret. Why did he take the deal? Why did he even fall for Val. Why.. He should've quit a lot sooner. The moment Val raped him after violating his mouth should've been the night he walked out. He should just walk out right now. Leave Val and the Porn Industry. He could hide out back in the hotel or with Cherri, her apartment is always open... He should.. He should...

_He shouldn't..._

Angel sighed deeply, his body tensing less. He can't up and leave.. Not after so many years of fucking his way to the top, he's the highest selling porn actor in Hell. He can't pack his bags and walk out the door. Val is sure to find him and drag him back. Angel knew what happen when Val's angry, how would he react knowing Angel was trying to escape?

He was lucky as hell to not receive too bad of a fucking after Charlie's live broadcast. He shuttered to think about it. Thank god Cherri came to his rescue and roped him into the turf war. If only she could save him from Val.. He can't blame her, she tried her best to get him away from the studio, that's all he can say and he was grateful to have her.

A minute pass and Angel finally closed the glass door and returned to bed. Slowly scooting into the duvet, inching closer to Val, and wrapping all six of his limbs around him. He worked too long and too hard to give everything up... Maybe Val was right and he was wrong... 

After a minute or two, Angel's eyes grew heavy and soon he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that both Angie and Val have a gold tooth and this is where the "Val forced Angel to get a gold tooth" came to play. Possibly to mark Angel as his property at the height of his career.
> 
> Also nope not over yet! More chapters to come. I'm still pondering future chapters and plan on the others characters to appear to expand the story... Especially Husk since the Angel x Husk ship is growing on me. I just love their interactions on Insta. It's both funny and cute. Husk is the best non anime Tsundere... Or does that title still belong to Squidward?


	4. His Girl Buddy

Tomorrow came fast, Angel woke up and Val was gone, leaving a large empty space and a note, blinking his eyes awake, Angel tiredly grasp the piece of paper, and brought it close, "Dear Angelcakes, your shoot is scheduled for 12:00pm sharp. You should find your costume in the closet. Don't be late. Love Val~"

Angel stared at the clock... 11:00am.. One hour. Angel didn't had the energy to get up. Not after such a rough banging and a good smoke that left his body exhausted. How is he gonna survive one shoot?

He laid in bed for five more minutes when suddenly he heard the door open and footsteps approaching, "Ohhh Angggiiiieee!" Fatigue left Angel immediately upon recognizing the voice. He sat up and to his relief a familiar bomber stood in front of him, a nice smile on her face.

Despite weariness, Angel mustered a smile, "Hiya sugar tits. What brings ya here?"

"Got a little worried when you didn't pick up the phone all day yesterday." Cherri replied, "Is that asshole tormenting you again?"

"Isn't he always?" Angel said in his best normal teasing tone.

Cherri looked around and listened carefully, noticing the note on Angel's pillow. After swiftly reading it, the spunky powerhouse opened the balcony door, allowing fresh air to enter the sex reeked bedroom, "Come on Angie!" She exclaimed, "Let's get outta this stuffy old room. We can go pull pranks on that old snake coot! It's a good one!" Remembering fondly of how much fun they had in the turf war. A part of her was also trying desperately to drag Angel out of the studio, away from that bastard.

She was aware of Val's treatment of her friend, it upset her greatly knowing she could do little to nothing to help him. Sit back and don't intervene or risk her damned soul to fight against one of the Overlords. Either way she knew Angel will be miserable. Something she lived with for countless years... If she had the chance she would've blew Val to a million pieces or shove him out into the view of the Exterminators.. Anything, anything for Angie.

"Geez I would love to bud but if I miss the shoot who knows what boss will do. I'm not willing to stay out in the streets to get snatched by some non paying dick." Angel replied. Cherri took note of the outfit hanging off the closet hook. A satin red lingerie nightgown with a red heart shaped hole where Angel's chest would be. She rolled her eyes at the outfit, wondering if it'll get ruined if Val force himself on Angel again after the photoshoot.

Cherri sat on the bed, resisting the urge to gag noticing a few droplets of blood and semen upon the sheets, "I got something to put that frown upside down." She chirped, reaching into her shirt and removing a plastic baggie of white powder, plopping it next to Angel.

"Thanks, yer the best sugar." Angel said, using one of his hands to grasp the baggie which he tucked into his chest fluff, "You didn't had to-"

"I wanted to." Cherri replied, "Christ knows that asshole doesn't give you the good shit for free." Angel chuckled under his breath, she's right. A minute pass and Cherri heard some activity outside the room. It's time to bounce.

"The door's always opened Angie." She smiled, "I'll be waitin'"

Angel smiled back, and with one wink, Cherri dove out of the balcony, leaving Angel chuckling. He glanced at the clock again. 11:12. He sighed. Guess it's time to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Cherri Bomb appears! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I promise it'll be longer next time.


	5. Fatigue

_Get it over with... Get it over with..._ Angel thought to himself as he got dressed and applied his blond wig and makeup. Five minutes left.. His hand shook violently as he swung opened the door, tiredly strutting down the halls before entering the shoot room. Just in time too. 

Cameras flashed, as Angel with his best convincing grin, forced his sapped body to do a variety of sexy suggestive poses upon several bedroom related props. Thankfully, Val wasn't anywhere to be seen. After an excruciating hour, the cameras stopped flashing, and Angel was free to go with his payment. The moment he gets to his room, the moment he's gonna get more sleep. Thankfully the note only mentioned a photoshoot. But knowing Val, he wouldn't let him off the hook so quick.

Angel peered his head out to the halls. No Val. Now or never... Angel steadily rushed to the dressing room, quietly slamming the door behind him. No Val again.. This was his chance. Angel threw off his wig, and grabbed some wet wipes to clean off his makeup. He began to strip out of his lingerie when he heard footsteps approaching his door.

"Angel~" The spider demon immediately tucked the roll of cash into his fluff just as Val let himself in, "Baby, what ever are you hiding?"

Angel froze before slowly turning around, "Oh nothin' mista Valentino!" He said, awkwardly smiling, Val squinted his eyes in response, quickly Angel said, "I'm just admirin' the outfit you gave me. It feels... Nice."

"I picked it out specifically for you Angelcakes~" Val replied, eyes studying the spider's figure fitting in the satin see through nightgown, "So did you get my money?"

Against his better judgement Angel said, "Not yet."

"See that you do." Val responded, Angel noticed the slight suspicion in the moth's eyes, "Now... Be a dear and prepare yourself for your next John before tonight~" And with that Val left the room, allowing Angel to catch his breath. Great. Now he got a client to screw... Why can't he spend five minutes sleeping instead of penetrating another John?

Putting a fur coat over his lingerie and slipping on his boots, he reluctantly exited the studio to stand on the sidewalk, waiting for his client to arrive. A wave of dizziness and fatigue ran up his body. Blinking his eyes awake, he checked the time on his phone and the text message from his next John. He was supposed to pick him up at 1:50pm. It was 1:05pm.

Maybe a quick cat nap will do him good. After all, the hotel was only a few minute walk away. Napping in the studio during hours was out of the question. Setting a timer, he made a beeline to the hotel. All he could remember after opening the door was black...

_________

Blurry spots dotted his vision as a loud yawn escaped his mouth, he rubbed his head, dazed and confused. Moaning quietly, he sat up, eyes half closed, "Well it's about time you wake up lazybones." He heard a deep uninterested voice say. 

"Hu-" By surprise, Angel's beloved pig jumped in his arms, licking his cheek, bringing a small smile upon his face, "Nuggs, aw did ya miss mama?"

"Duh. The little shit refused to leave the room while you were gone." Angel turned his head and noticed Husk in his room, leaning against the wall in a bored crossed arm position, "Where the fuck were you for the past two days?!"

"Aw did ya miss me too Husky?" Angel teased.

"I ain't no goddamn dog and no." Husk huffed, "Just watchin' your pig 'cause-"

"Ya carrreeeee?" Angel asked, now standing and leaning himself against the wall in a suggestive pose further annoying the demon cat.

"NO! He was-" Husk paused for a minute, grumbling under his breath, trying and failing to excuse himself, "Worried when he saw you all passed out. Don't think this is some cute friendship bullshit, be grateful I even thought of carryin' you to bed."

Angel smirked, amused greatly by the cat, "Uh huh I believe ya kitten." He teased winking, pissing him further. His smile diminished, thinking back to what Husk said... He was passed out? How long? He reached for his phone and to his horror, the time said 5:00pm.

"What's the matter with you?" Husk asked.

"I gotta go." Angel replied.

"Again?! You think I'm some fuckin' nanny? Around the clock babysitter?! I got a life ya know!" Husk growled.

Angel didn't respond, he decided to take Fat Nuggets with him instead of leaving him behind again. He didn't want to. Lord knows what Val could do seeing the pig in his studio, hopefully the studio provided enough hiding spots because he was aware he won't be allow to leave the studio for a long time... Husk's anger decreased seeing the drained energy in Angel's eyes.

"What's buggin' you now?" He asked.

"Nothin' just.. Overtime." Angel replied, giving Husk an unconvincing grin, "Can't leave without Nuggs either!" Only increasing Husk's confusion and even curiosity. Unlike Cherri and Nuggs, he like the others were left in the dark about the behind the scenes of Angel's job. Something was obviously wrong if Angel of all demons looks upset, "Come on Nuggs..." Angel sighed under his breath before leaving the room leaving Husk a little worried.

Angel left the hotel and returned to the streets, unprepared for whatever punishment he were to receive.. He shouldn't be surprised if Val were to rape him again.. It's more of HOW he'll do it that scared him. Not to mention this was the first time he ever missed a client which makes it worse.

Fat Nuggets gazed up at Angel with worried eyes, "I'll be fine Nuggs..." Angel said through lying fangs. After a few minutes, the pair entered the now empty studio. He didn't trust it. If the studio was empty it meant Val was around, waiting to fuck some sense into him.

Angel stood outside his dressing room door, sighing deeply to himself. If Val wasn't inside, he knew he would the second he set foot inside. The spider entered the room as expected Val was nowhere to be seen. Angel set the demon pig down, allowing him to hide under the bed just in case. Angel sucked in his breath, his heart beating at a abnormal fast pace.

He bent his head down as the stream of red smoke flowed from below the door as it opened, "Angel~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk is the best Tsundere. CHANGE MY MIND


	6. Escapism P.1

Fat Nuggets quietly squealed in fear upon seeing Val, he scoot back under the bed until his rump hit the wall, watching as the moth demon approach Angel, "Angelcakes... I got a call that you didn't get picked up by your client today~"

"W-well, remember when I told you I didn't get your money from the shoot?" Angel asked, his head trying in vain to create the perfect lie, "I.. I thought the John's payment wasn't gonna be enough so I.. I..."

"You what?" Val asked sternly, not believing the spider's lie hook line and sinker, "Tell me what DIDN'T you do?"

"Collect your money?" Angel answered.

"Very good.” Val asked, glaring deeply, "Where were you?”

Angel was trembling, struggling to excuse himself. Telling Val he was at the hotel again would no doubt cause more trouble. After Charlie's news fiasco, he and Val had a "talk", with the latter forbidding Angel from stepping foot in the hotel again. Angel had a choice. Admit he was in the hotel, admit he fell asleep on the job, admit he has the photoshoot money, or lie again... Every choice had its consequences and he didn't like it. "You were in that fucking hotel again weren't you?" Val asked, growing angrier by the minute, "Is that it?!"

"Boss I can-" Angel was cut off by Val grabbing him by the neck, claws squeezing his esophagus. Angel gasp, trying to catch his breath, "D-daddy.. Plea-"

"It's too late for apologies baby. I've tolerated you and your obnoxious bullshit for years!" Val yelled, "After all I've done, you're still an ungrateful little bitch! I didn't waste my time or my money to get you the top of the industry only for you to fuck up again and again! Our deal hasn't changed.. You belong to ME, and only ME! Not that fucking hotel!" Val proceeded to throw Angel back, causing the spider to lose balance and fall flat on the bed.

"Val-"

"Quiet! Now.. Until you learn your lesson, you're to stay in this room, in this studio until you pay back all the money you owe me!" Val rose his hand and backhanded Angel. He fell back on the bed, Val chuckled a bit, "So you might be here for a looonnngggg time sugar~" The moth huffed, his voice ached after yelling. Angel attempted to lift himself off the bed only for Val to grab his wrist tightly. Smiling wickedly. Val shuffled out of his robe and removed his hat. He pinned Angel on the bed, before beginning to remove his lingerie and shoving a small gag in his mouth. Val flipped the spider on his stomach, and pressed his head on the pillow. Angel's wails were muffled by the gag, sweat and tears pouring down his face as Val mercilessly ramp himself inside of Angel. He bend his head down, gritting his teeth in horrible pain...

At least he didn't tell Val the truth... But it didn't help his case. What the hell did Angel expect skipping out on work? Even by accident doesn't change a thing. What was he gonna tell Charlie if she finds out he's absent? Will she get upset learning he's continuing sex work?

 _"_ _There's a lot more to you than what you think there is, Angel! We want to help you."_

A lot of good that'll do... As if the old broad knows what it's like to have something fun become a fucking job. To be punished for your futile attempts to escape. To... To.. The bed rocking snapped him outta his thoughts. The mixture of burnt cigarettes and warm semen filled his nostrils, it made him wanna vomit.. The bed continued to shake violently, Angel's given up trying to fight against the moth who was changing his positions every few minutes, sometimes after an hour, gaining a twisted thrill seeing blood dripping from Angel's lower area. His sick smile spreading the more pain Angel was in.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Val held Angel up, removed the snotty, drool covered gag, and gave him a poisonous smile, "Oh Angel~ You know I love you right?"

Angel sniffed before muttering a small, "Yes."

Val's claws dug in Angel's chin as he gave him a kiss that the latter returned, a thin spit trail between their lips. Val gently picked up the broken spider and sat him on a chair. Val left the room momentarily before returning a few seconds later with a bucket of water, and sponge, "Clean up Angie baby. We have a big day tomorrow~" He purred before leaving the room, once he was outside, he locked the door, and requested a few of his employees to stand outside the door and outside the studio just in case Angel tried to escape.

Not that he'll try anything right now. Angel was exhausted, bruises, saliva and blood in countless spots around his body. He sniffled, he had found more tears, burying his wet eyes in his hands. Fat Nuggets crawled from under the bed, propping himself up on Angel's knees, oinking gently. Trying to better the situation, Nuggs picked up the wet sponge with his mouth, and attempted to rub it on Angel's cut leg. The spider smiled before picking up the piglet and the sponge, "Thanks Nuggs... Looks like it's just you and me for the time being..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like the true meaning behind the word Escapism which means seeking distraction from reality which is what Angel was trying to do.


	7. Escapism P.2

_It was late at night when Cherri awoke and answered the door. Angel stumbled inside, he was a wreck. Bruises in variety of sizes were spotted all over his body, and his tuxedo was torn opened. He looked at Cherri with a weak smile. This wasn't the first time Angel dropped by looking like shit, "You look like shit Angie. Come in." She said, helping Angel in, noticing the spider had a limp in his right ankle, which only increased her concern and guilt. She sat Angel on the bed, "Would you like something to eat?"_

_"Nah I'm good." Angel replied, trying to sound normal, "My high's crashin' pretty hard sugar." Tears were starting to stream down his face._

_"Lay down, lemme get those nasty bruises cleaned up."_ _Cherri went over to the sink with a moist washcloth and pressed it against one of Angel's welts, the cold sensation made the spider hiss a bit before calming down, "What did that asshole do now?"_

_"He heh... Didn't really appreciate coming in late even by accident." Angel replied, "Guess it's my fault for makin' promises I can't keep."_

_"Oh no don't blame yourself." Cherri cooed, "Just you wait, he won't know what hit him!" The bomber then stopped, in disbelief of what she just said. How? Val is no fool. Being an overlord, he had power beyond the imagination and immense protection, he can't be defeated by any of his bombs. It was just pipe dreaming. Almost without thinking, she ask, "Why stay when he treats you so... Bad?"_

_Angel laid there solemnly, unable to properly answer her question. Cherri stopped herself from talking any further realizing she made the situation worse. The bomber laid next to Angel who was silently crying to himself now. Quietly, she rest her hand on his bruised back._

_________

Stop.

Hour one. Angel was still locked in his room. He recovered from Val's assault quite easily thanks to Fat Nuggets' assistance with the exceptions of some sore areas in his lower areas. Angel didn't know what to do now. He was in a bind. If he tried escaping he'll get caught. Maybe he just behave like a good little whore, Val will forgive him.

_"Angelcakes you know I love you right?~"_

He has a funny way of showing it... If Val truly love him then why would he hurt him? Why would he work him down to the bone? Why... All Angel could think of to give him some form of comfort was one night... One night that he felt "showed" Val in his own fucked up way loves him.

It was more than three decades ago after Val ripped his fang out, the next night he summoned Angel to his office to "apologize" for his actions. That was the first time Angel felt something other than pain and disgust. Val was... Compassionate during the act. While a bit rough he behaved quite nicely. He even let Angel go on top. Doesn't Val remember? How they used to be happy together?

Fat Nuggets gazed at the spider before licking his wound, Angel patted the demon pig on the head, trying to think... He was lucky to still have the photoshoot money in his possession. He could trick Val into letting him go early with it but the question of where he got the money from will come up. Not to mention he needed to earn the money he should've got from the John. Angel sighed deeply. He didn't know what choice he had.

 _Guess it's my fault. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for... Me._ He thought. He wondered what was even waiting for him in the hotel anyway? He blew it. Charlie WAS kind enough to continue giving him a free room for a bit longer but that didn't change anything. Beside it's not like he could spend time in his free room when he's locked in the studio. All without her knowledge. Doesn't matter anyway.. Nobody will notice if he were to disappear for a month and return suddenly...

Then Angel's mind turned to Husk. He noticed even asking where he's been. The spider chuckled a bit. Maybe Husky only ask because he was tired of looking after Fat Nuggets or maybe he genuinely cared. Angel grew more upset thinking about it, spending God knows how many days away from him.. Outta everyone in the hotel he felt as if Husk was the only one who gave a shit. Sure Charlie could somewhat count but Angel knew the old broad's main focus was her hotel and not his wellbeing... 

Angel's body grew taut as he rest his body upon the soaked bed, trying to avoid the wet spots with a pillow. He wanted to see Husk again. After all if he lost the ability to love.. He should know exactly how he's currently feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently trying to think of a cute outfit for Angel to wear for a future HuskerDust oneshot since I'm THAT crazy over the ship... And also Angel lookin' good. I mean have you SEEN his outfits on Insta?


	8. His Voice

Husk was sitting behind the counter of the bar, weirdly enough there was little activity in the hotel. Almost everyone was doing their own business. Nifty was around somewhere cleaning the entire hotel for the third time today. Even the tiniest bit of mote was immediately wiped. Husk swore anyone could slip on the shiny waxed floors. Vaggie and Charlie were off on a date or some shit, Husk didn't know as well as left in the dark of what the fuck Alastor could be doing but hey at least he wasn't bothering him. In anyway, Husk was alone. 

The demon cat popped off another cap of Frangelico and started to down it. After all if nobody was buying then what's the point of leaving it hanging off the wall and cabinets? Husk couldn't believe he was being paid to sit on his ass and suck up all the alcohol supply. But it was better than staying in the casino, cheating in poker. If anything the hotel was an upgrade even if he doesn't 100% approve of who he works with. Husk glanced up at the clock. He didn't notice how late it become, the clock slowly ticked 'round and 'round. 10:00pm...

Usually at this hour he had to put Fat Nuggets to sleep so he can clean some of the used shot glasses or get intoxicated enough to pass out. The piglet would secretly wake up and snack on whatever his snout could sniff. If Angie was around, he would try and excuse the demon animal's actions. Husk groaned, "Goddamnit doesn't the guy know how hard it is to find fresh food in Hell?! Why is the little shit even here?" The cat stopped realizing he's talking to absolutely nobody. He frowned to himself, clearly talking outta insobriety.

"Hussskkkk who are you talking to?" Nifty exclaimed from upstairs.

Husk didn't answer, instead he opened another bottle. It wouldn't be long till he'll black out. Time pass extremely slow, every second felt like an entire minute. "At least fuckin' pig-sitting actually pass time 'cause I'm trying to get the little *hic* shiiitt outta fuckin' trouble." Huck hiccuped again, laying his fuzzy head on the counter, the room grew dizzy, "Listeenning to... *hic* that damn spider tryin' to *hic*"

The cat stopped. _Where is the bastard anyway?_ Husk thought. He rubbed his fingers upon his pumping head in frustration, he continued thinking, _What the fuck is with him lately? At least he brought his damn pig... But why? He sounded so upset bringing him. Then again watching that hog will make anyone upset.. Geez and here I thought Princess was crazy with this redemption bullshit._

Drowsiness fill Husk's body, now his eyelids were growing heavy. Outta everything what could Angel be upset about? Husk continued frowning frustratedly. Angel was a hard demon to read, the sheer idea that he would have issues seem laughable... Was it? Husk's pupils roamed down. _Fuck._ He thought. _What's wrong with me? I'm getting soft over what? Some whore?_ Soon, the alcohol reached its peak and Husk slowly closed his eyes and begin sleeping...

______

1:05am... Angel was awoken by a sudden light and ding. He reached for his hellphone and saw several missed calls and unread text messages from Cherri. Almost all of them read-

**"Angie what the fuck happened?! Are you okay?!"**

Tiredly, Angel texted, **"Locked in prison, babe. Won't be out for a while."**

Almost immediately Cherri texted back, **"Want me to break you out?"**

**"You don't have ta do that sugar. Bad 'nough bein' in surveillance. Can't live with the thought of having my girl buddy in trouble for my fuck ups."**

Cherri didn't text back afterwards. Sighing, Angel shut off his phone and returned to sleep, wiping the dried tears from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HuskerDust is the OTP bitches~
> 
> If you're wondering how the hell I'm pushing these chapters out so fast... I have too much free time. Also since I love y'all so things will get better for poor unfortunate Angel here. I've read a various HuskerDust comics and fanfics as well as reading their Insta posts for inspiration... As well as thinking of what Angel should wear.


	9. Beyond My Wildest Dreams

_"Oh Angelcakes, here~" Val purred, Angel was rubbing his sore jaw with his hand._

_"Yes mista Valentino?"_

_The moth demon handed the spider back his detached fang which was now glistening in gold coating, "So sorry for the inconvenience baby, I just needed your tooth for a moment~"_

_"It really hurt..." Angel whimpered._

_Val chuckled, "Oh nonsense. Now sit down. Time to put it back in~"_

_Angel did as he was told, sitting on the edge of a bed waiting to get his fang put back in. He didn't know what to think seeing it now in gold coating. Surely Val could've had a professional or remind him beforehand of this... After a few weeks the fang fitted back into Angel's gums, he stared at it, a finger wiggling the fang checking for any looseness-_

"Angel-"

_He had to admit it looked nice-_

"Angel?!"

_It wasn't hurting anymore and Val apologize so what's there to complain about? Right?_

"Wake up!"

_... Right?_

"Angel!" Angel's eyes slowly opened, he gritted his teeth a bit when his back strained from soreness, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The spider groaned, trying to stretch out his tired muscles, "Goddamn took you long enough!" Husk yelled, removing a wet cloth from Angel's chest, "What the fuck happened?!"

Angel looked around... He was in the hotel again, "I think I should be asking that..." 

"Some girlie brought you here and had the damn nerve to wake me up and unload your little hellspawn onto my bar." Husk replied.

Angel perked up, "Cherri?"

"Now I'll ask this again, what the fuck happened?" Husk asked, while in his usual angry tone, some hints of concern was present. Angel looked down at his bare upper body. A lot of his bruises were still visible on his chest, abdomen and back. _Damn it._ He thought. _Should've used makeup to cover it up.._

"It's nothin' just.. broken glass." Angel lied.

Husk frowned, "You think I'm some fuckin' retard? By the looks of those scars you got the shit beat outta you." His frown lowered as he laid his paw upon one of Angel's bigger scars, "Who hurt you?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Angel asked.

"Just 'cause I can't love doesn't mean I can't care!" Husk argued, "What? Ya got some shitty boss? Or ya got taken advantage of by some asshole on the streets? Or-"

Angel forced himself to laugh, "As if! Why would anyone want ta beat a body like this? And I'm not talkin' 'bout th' kinky kind!" He joked, "Beside it's not like you had such an experience, right Husky?"

Husk huffed before rolling his eyes, "Fine, don't come cryin' to me if your ass gets kick again." As he popped a cap of vodka and began downing it. Angel's gaze landed on Fat Nuggets napping next to him, then the vodka then finally Husk. The cat put down his bottle, "What? You want any?" He asked, picking up another bottle, Angel silently grasp the bottle, twisting the cap off before slowly sipping the liquor, Husk watched with bored eyes.

As the alcohol rode up his system, Angel glanced at the time on his phone. 4:00am. Below the number was a text from Cherri, **"Hey Angie! Sorry 'bout not being around currently. Just keeping security off your ass for a while. Stay put and I'll be there to bring you back before that old asshat checks on ya."**

Angel smiled slightly before tucking the phone away. Husk was half done with his bottle before asking, "If ya don't have the money to pay me back then you can pay it off by helpin' me collect my cherries for my cocktails since I'm tapped out. I manage to salvage what your fuckin' pig didn't eat."

"He probs missed his snack time." Angel replied, rubbing the back of Fat Nuggets, "He's just a little baby don't ya agree Husky?"

Husky frowned, "No. Let's just get this over with." Angel winked, chuckling under his breath before attempting to pick up the still sleeping pig, "LEAVE THE DAMN PIG!"

______

In the storage room, Husk began moving a few boxes away from a wall revealing a built in refrigerator. He opened it, small bags of cherries laid waiting. He took out a bag and turned around where he was surprised by a loud oink and mouth snatching his bag, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Angel began laughing as Fat Nuggets tore the bag open and dug into the cherries, "I told you to leave the damn pig!"

"The little baby just wanted to help. Can't blame 'em." The spider said while Husk was fuming. In an attempt to "make it up", Angel took out some coupons from his fluff. It was from the last time he and Husk went out for shakes, earning some of the cafe's coupons in order to save more money for next time, "Up for another shake Husky?"

"Did... You just remove that from your chest?" Husk asked in a slightly disgusted tone.

Angel chuckled, "Where else ta put it sweetie?" Holding the coupons between his fingers, "Beside didn't we had fun last time?"

Husk rolled his eyes, "Eh. Tell ya what I'll go but not because I like you! Just because I'm tired of sitting on my ass all day."

"Surrree Husky." Angel winked.

"Still not a dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy humor! Anyway I just wanted to say that after seeing Husk/Angel's interactions on Insta as well as the pilot begs the question why RadioDust is more popular.. Was it because of the "I can suck your dick" scene? I mean I can KINDA get why people don't wanna ship HuskerDust because people don't tend to react well to Tsundere relationships but then again HuskerDust is REALLY heavily implied to the point Husk was the one who brought Angel food (keep in mind, Angel didn't ask him). Plus their relationship makes more sense than RadioDust and would make for better arcs. 
> 
> What these two need is some real love.


	10. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Little Mermaid fanatic:
> 
> Play Tour of the Kingdom from the Little Mermaid during this chapter please~ 
> 
> It's a beautiful song that perfectly matches a beautiful sequence of seeing Ariel and Eric falling in love and enjoying each other's company. It shows how much action you can express without words and seeing mute Ariel being so curious about the human world is so adorable since it's what she always wanted. and it's one of my absolute favorite moments in Disney history that everyone should check out. 
> 
> Plus Ariel driving the carriage is hilarious as fuck. If I can draw I would totally draw that moment but with Angel and Husk!

Angel was brought back to the studio an hour later. Returning wasn't as difficult as he originally thought thanks to Cherri who manage to keep the watchmen distracted long enough for him to return to his room. A few minutes before Val came in. To his relief, the moth suspected nothing, "Good morning Angelcakes~" He purred approaching the spider, "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I sure did mista Valentino." Angel replied with a fake smile. Val stopped for a moment before opening the spider's tuxedo, seeing the patched up scars.

"Let's conceal those wounds better shall we darlin'?" The moth picked up some white and pink makeup from Angel's vanity, "Can't film with patches can we?" Angel held still as Val began using the powder and cosmetics to conceal the bandages and some exposed bruises. A few minutes pass, Angel looked down at his body and saw it looked as if he wasn't injured in the first place.

"Thanks..." He said.

"Good, now be a good little spider and go film~" Val commanded as Angel began buttoning his tux back up. He obeyed, leaving the room. 

______

Husk began tightening the half-Windsor knot around his neck. _Ugh what's taking so long? Maybe he should've told me when he'll come over._ He thought. It was very late at night now, and Husk was waiting for Angel to arrive to take him out in return. Husk waited behind the counter, despite Angel deciding not to bring Nuggs, he still packed miniature whiskey just in case. _This is not a date... This is NOT a date... He just owes me for all the free time I've wasted watching his damn-_

The doors creaked open and Cherri stepped in before making way for Angel. Husk's eyes widened seeing the spider...

He was wearing a nice pink knee length pleated dress, the skirt had matching pastel pink wrap with a white underskirt and thigh length leggings, a white outline upon the neck and hips, smooth pink sleeves and finally pink flats. Angel also added a line of white pearls around his hair, topping off the entire outfit.

"Isn't he a sight kitty?" Cherri teased noticing Husk's expression which he immediately dropped.

"Ahem. Are you sure that's a little too... fancy? We're going to get shakes not fuckin' steak." Husk said.

"Aw tighten up! He dressed up for you." Cherri replied, pushing the cat forwards to Angel, "Anyway I'll be here watchin' Nuggs."

Angel smiled, "Thanks sugar. Ready kitty?"

Husk shrugged, "Sure. Whatever."

Before the two left, Cherri offered some.. words of encouragement, "Just a reminder, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Angie I'm comin' for that ass. Try me."

"He's the one taking me out! Geez!" Husk argued before leaving.

_____

Most of the denizens were indoors, those who were out were around the Porn Studio, just as long as the two don't go anywhere near the area they won't get caught, "Ya know we could always... Fly to the diner."

"The day I fly is the day I stay sober." Husk replied crossing his arms.

"Hm.. I'll be looking forward for it." Angel chuckled before opening the glass door to the diner, allowing Husk to enter first. The two demons sat down at one of the many, many empty seats near the window, "So whatcha wanna order?"

"I got all the drinks I need here." Husk said taking out a miniature.

"Probs not a good idea, 'member last time?" Angel asked.

Husk huffed, twisting off the cap, "Well the little shit isn't here is he? Beside I need somethin' to cover all the excess sweetness in these shakes." Angel rolled his eyes slightly before looking over the menu's array of cheap shakes, one fist propping his cheek, Husk looked around the area before asking, "So... How did you get those scars?"

Angel glanced up, making eye contact with the cat, "What scars?"

"I don't have amnesia." Husk said crossing his arms, "I just wanna get the full story."

The spider looked around, "It's nothin' just a little accident."

"Angel listen, I may not be a therapist or psychologist or whatever." The cat demon started, "Nor do I buy into this redemption bullshit. The reason I'm askin' is because.." Husk grumbled under his breath, reluctant to say the next sentence, "I can kinda relate to your situation."

Angel watched with curious eyes, "You.. Do?"

Husk's claw played around with the cap on the table, "Yeah. Back when I was alive I didn't exactly have... Parents per se. I don't know them or their names. All I know was that I was raised by the manager of the casino. He took a liking to me so.. He kept me. Learned a lot during those years. He taught me everything about the gambling lifestyle, including how to make a living playing poker. For the longest time I thought he cared... Even during those nights he would.. Snap."

"Snap?" Angel repeated.

"Yeah.. Other than being an expert gambler, he's a huge drunk, couldn't go one day without takin' a shot. He drinks especially during stressful nights. Sometimes I would get too close to him during one of his 'episodes' and well you can guess what happens afterwards." Husk explained, "Sometimes he didn't mean to but other times... I bet he got some sick thrill outta seeing me in fuckin' pain."

Angel bit his lip, squirming uncomfortably in his seat, "What... happened to him?"

"When I was twelve he died from alcohol poisoning, after his death casino got shut down from accumulation of so many debts. I had very little money so I tried finding work but I was just a kid, I couldn't get some damn job." Husk continued, "I did manage to find a foster family not that it help." Angel saw the sorrow of reminiscence in the cat's eyes, Husk attempted to conceal his sadness by avoiding eye contact with the concern spider, "School was a slight improvement but I wasn't exactly the... Star student. My background caught up with the teachers who were determined to make my life a living hell no matter what I do.. Everything I did was wrong, and everybody seem to hate me... Even those who I thought I could trust." The cat let out a heavy sigh staring at his miniature, "The only thing I could do was go numb... In a futile attempt to forget my past life.."

Silence rang between the two before Angel spoke up, "My boss isn't the best either..." He said, "A part of me say he doesn't care about me.. But he took me off the streets and made me who I am. Still, whenever he gets mad... I'm often his target." Husk lifted his head up in response, Angel groaned frustrated at himself, "I.. It's all so confusing because I... I can't stop thinkin' 'bout him.. I can't stop... L.. Loving him.."

"Angie if it makes you so unhappy you don't have to stay.." Husk replied.

"It's not as easy as you think kitty.." Angel responded, "Did you try leaving?"

Husk shook his head thinking back to his surrogate father and the casino in which he was raised, "No."

Angel thought for a moment... Husk revealed his story now it's time to tell him the truth, "Husk.. I wanna show ya somethin'" He then rolled up one of his sleeves, and rubbed off the makeup, revealing a nasty swollen scar upon the elbow, Husk's eyes widened in surprise, "That night I picked up Fat Nuggets was the night this happened... And that's just one."

Husk shuddered to imagine the other scars... He knew pimps were abusive but never had he seen it up close and with Angel of all demons.. For a while Husk believed Angel was just a whore desiring sex outta him but the past few months between them proved otherwise and Angel knew he was showing the cat a side of him he had never expose to others except Cherri and Nuggs.. After all Husk was the only male demon who didn't stuck around for his body. Husk didn't see him as a piece of meat he wants to get in bed with. He felt more of a... real connection to the demon cat than Val or his clients could ever make him feel. 

Angel extended a hand to gently touch Husk's paw, "Looks like we have more in common than we thought..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooaaa! Did it! Aren't ya glad Cherri's a good wingman... or woman. 
> 
> Even if it's just description don'tcha think Angel looks lovely in that pink dress Ariel inspired outfit?
> 
> Hm... Then again Ariel wears a blue dress during Tour of the Kingdom... Better start planning his next outfit...
> 
> Also the reason why most of the other characters aren't featured aside from mentions is because I dunno what to do with them... Probs in the future but atm not now.


	11. A/N

What’s up my bitches? Anyway doing this quick A/N for a few things:

1: I wanna hear from y’all for any suggestions for future chapters. In all honesty I dunno when to end this story, I don’t wanna end it too soon especially since I wanna know where Hazbin Hotel is going to go with Angel and Val. Hopefully there won’t be any continuity errors.. But then again this is a ship fic and headcanons so there might be. 

2: I do have a clear vision of an ending for this story.

3: There will be more elements from the Little Mermaid in future chapters. Hehe. Won’t say~


	12. A Moth and Hard Place

After the date, Angel began opening the door to the hotel, before doing so he looked back at Husk with a small smile. He opened the door quietly-

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" 

To his surprise, Vaggie was standing before the door in the foyer, she was boiling angry, looking ready to beat the shit outta the spider. Angel froze before sighing deeply, "What?" 

"Whhaattt?" Vaggie mocked, "Why are you still fucking around?! Are you TRYING to ruin us?!"

"Lady, we didn't do any of that... shit. We went out for shakes" Husk replied, before slowly backing out around the moth girl, leaving the two alone.

Not that it helped Vaggie's anger who was gritting her teeth exasperatedly, "It's 3am in the FUCKING morning!" She shouted walking towards Angel, "Are you purposely trying to give the hotel a bad rep?! It's bad enough we only have you and that shitlord as patrons! Yeah continue to sell your ass, it works!"

"Geez babe, what's your problem?" Angel asked, still unfazed by Vaggie's yelling. He will admit last time Vaggie was this pissed it was justified considering he participated in the turf war with Cherri.. Then again he owe her for trying to save him from Val something Vaggie wouldn't understand, "I owe Husky- Husk a favor for watchin' my pig."

Vaggie rose a eyebrow, "A favor huh? Where had I heard that before?! How much did he pay you?"

Angel himself was now getting angry, usually pissing off Vaggie was a blast but now it's just repetitive shit. Why him? Outta ALL the staff in the hotel why does she always get in the neck over him? "Why does it matter to you about what I choose to do with my valuable spare time?! It's not like I go in ya face and say hey what the fuck are yer 'bout to do?"

"Can you at least TRY and I dunno... Miss work?" Vaggie asked, "Call in sick, pretend you're going out with a client, SOMETHING! Because every single fucking day you're missing, we're becoming more of a laughingstock!"

"Not as easy as you think! I don't see you tryin' to escape my boss's radar!" Angel argued.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I ALREADY HAD!" Vaggie exploded, panting, her throat aching with every word she screamed. Once she realized what she said, her anger simmered and she covered her mouth. Angel stared at the moth girl confused, and the room grew silent. Angel couldn't believe what he just heard. Vaggie... VAGGIE worked for Val? If it was possible then how come he wasn't notified of such? How come he didn't know? He knew more than half of the prostitutes at work... It was all too confusing.

Vags herself was surprised of what she said. She has never told a single soul with the exception of Charlie about her past living and dead.. It upset her too much to the point she tried wiping it from her memory entirely... Including him.

"Vags... Were you-"

Vaggie's eye trailed to the side, hands unmoving from her mouth. Maybe if she just walk away it'll soften the damage... But it won't change anything. Vaggie lowered her hands as she stared at the floor. Bad memories flooded back, Vags sighed softly, "I er..." She bit her lip, "-worked for him before..." 

"But I've never seen or heard of you before." Angel replied.

"I imagined not. I escaped before I signed that damned contract..." The moth girl turned around, crossing her arms, "Back when I was alive, mister Valentino was known around my city as a ruthless and merciless pimp working underground prostitution and trafficking, his count outdoing double digits. Even after his passing his reputation was spread throughout town and his descendants continued to control his heinous business.. I, myself was a victim of this organization. I wanted to escape... But every attempt ended with me getting hurt... One of these incidents cost me my eye..." Vaggie stopped for a moment, choking with each word she spoke, "After dying Val tried to force me to continue... It wasn't till I met Charlie that I truly escaped from his influence."

Angel carefully analyzed Vaggie's story before realizing something very profound, "Why would Val want you?" He asked.

"He's... one of my grandfathers."

Angel felt as if the entirety of Hell crashed down... Vaggie is one of Val's descendants? Angel knew she was a moth but he never knew she had a familial connection with his boss. This was strange... Unexpected... Angel had no idea what to feel. While he and Vaggie weren't exactly 'friends', Angel didn't know the moth he constantly mocked was a part of Val's bloodline. Hell, Angel didn't know Val had children during his years alive... It was all crazy.

Vaggie continued, "He disowned me greatly once I refused to relive the life of a slut, before I left he threatened to leave me out for the Exterminators if I set foot anywhere in his turf again... he made absolute sure I didn't leave a single trace in the Porn Studio."

Angel glanced down, he didn't know what to say or do. After all he just learned that Vaggie and Val were related, how else was he suppose to feel? Vaggie stayed quiet too, regretting her decision. Unable to continue the conversation further, she slowly turned around and left. Angel stood in the same spot, processing all he was told. All in one night he learned the horrifying stories of two.. Husk and Vaggie.. He somewhat expected Husk to have problems in his life but out of all demons Vaggie had to be the one who horrified him the most. He was just standing before a product of the demon who hurt him...

______

The next morning, Angel counted in his head as his fingers went over buck by buck of his photoshoot, filming and performance money he manage to save. He was close to finish to paying off Val for missing work. Just a couple more days and he doesn't have to sneak out. After all Cherri can only do so much to hold off security. He continued thinking about what Vaggie told him, now that he knows... Now what?

Familiar red smoke poured from under the bedroom door, "Oh Angel~" The spider sat on the bed, and straighten him up once Val entered the room, he approached the bed, "Did you get my money?" Angel nodded, handing the moth half of his earnings, the other half still safely hidden in his fluff. Val grasp the roll and started counting. Once counting was done, he gave Angel a poisonous smile, "Oh Angelcakes~ You've been a very good spider have you?"

"Anythin' for you mista Valentino!" Angel said, giving Val a fake smile.

Val's claws grasp around his cheek, "Though... Don't think your impoundment is over yet.. You have a lot of work to do before you can go fuck clients again." He said, "I'm just hoping you won't screw up again, your last fuck up could've cost us business."

Angel glanced down for a moment before asking, "Daddy... Did you ever... love someone before me?" Val was quiet for a moment, Angel silently gulped, regretting his decision. He then heard the moth say:

"Some whores but..." Angel almost yelp once Val moved his body onto his lap, "You're special~" Red gas spread throughout the room, wrapping around the town, "Unlike them you make me happy~"

"I... Do?" Angel asked.

Val caressed the spider's chest, "Yes. You may feel pain but I do it outta love Angie baby~ You've just been a bad little slut." Angel's eyes glanced down, Val's voice was soft yet laced with venom, "Why you ask? Jealous aren't we?"

"No I was just... Curious." Angel lied, "I was curious 'bout your life before me... Whether you had a love.. children.. anything in your actual life.."

Val was silent momentarily once more before chuckling under his breath, "Now now, no need to get so nosy about my personal life." He purred, "All you need to worry about is our future darlin'~"

Angel sighed, "Yes mista Valentino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by two things:
> 
> This comic I saw on I think Tumblr? I forgot the name but basically in the comic Vaggie was ready to slap the shit outta Angel but the latter got reminded of Val so he started cowering which made Vaggie stop.
> 
> The next inspiration is a long time ago I think a week after Addict came out someone mentioned that Val is a moth. Then I realize that Vaggie is a moth... Not lyin' I searched up a moth then Vaggie, then Val and saw the similarities.. Coincidence? I think NOT!
> 
> For real, I theorized that Vaggie and Val might be related due to being moths. Another person said that Val was Salvadorian. Dunno if it's true though. I also headcanon that Angel antagonizes Vaggie because she's a moth and now he just discovered that she's related to his own abuser.


	13. Show's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not much to say except... RIP Chadwick Boseman. I heard about his passing last night and I was really upset. The fact he did Black Panther despite his condition and how his death just happened... I get sadder every time. We lost so many good people throughout these past few years. I know death is inevitable but I didn't know it would happen so soon. I'm gonna miss him and I hope wherever he is he's happy. I'm sad he's gone but I'm happy he was surrounded by his family and friends before he pass.

Demons from various corners of Hell were waiting in the dark, and surrounding the stage as various hookers performed at their scheduled times. But the one they were the most excited to see was Angel who wasn't arranged to perform until much late at night. Unbeknownst or very little known to the crowd were what was going on behind the scenes.

Angel was sitting before his vanity, preparing himself for the performance. One more show and he might pay off Val...

As Angel finished tightening his costume, the door creaked open and as expected Val came in.

"Hi boss."

Val held his cigar between his fingers, "Are you ready for your performance baby?~"

Angel took a deep breath before standing up, brushing non existent dust off his chest, "Yes. When do I start?"

"Soon. Which leaves us plenty of time." Val purred inching closer to the spider, with a free hand he sat Angel down on the stool and lifted his head, "Now make some use of your mouth~"

Angel slowly shook his head.

"Why not?" Val asked, "Suddenly lost all respect for your daddy, Angie? You know the rules, what I said goes. Now open your little whore mouth."

Angel shook his head again, bowing his head to the side. He was in no mood to suck Val's dick, he had other things on his mind that can't go away by oral sex especially after his discovery the previous night. Val's glare deepened but he silently stood in his spot, resisting the urge to scold Angel. He waited...

A minute pass, "Boss I-" Angel's sounds were muffled by Val's member being pushed into his chops. He almost choked, as saliva ran out the sides of his mouth like a waterfall and snot burst from his nose. The moth smiled satisfied at himself as he slowly began moving in and out. 

Growling, Angel began punching and trying to pull back which only worsen it. Without warning, the moth ejaculated, causing warm semen to spill from the spider's mouth and nose, he coughed as much he could once the member was removed from his mouth. Shaking with anger, Angel spat out the seed onto Val's face. The moth stumbled back in disgust, wiping the semen from his glasses, "I see you hadn't change..."

Angel stood his grounds, cleaning the last of the gunk off his face. Val, unlike other moments, he didn't hit or yell at Angel.. The latter couldn't muster any courage to yell, Val waited patiently. No words came. _Just as I thought... Weak_. He thought. 

Frustrated, the spider ran out of the dressing room, right pass one of the bouncers, "Shall I bring him back?" He asked.

"No. Let him go." Val said coldly, "Send someone to see if he's... behaving himself. If he steps foot in thathotel again, don't hesitate to report back." The bouncer nodded before obeying. Just as he left a curious head popped into the room.

"'ello?" A female demon stood at the door. She was a siren looking creature with whitish blue skin and long wavy azure hair that had a small ruby hair clip to the side. She wore a bralette with a texture that closely resemble fish scales, and a aquamarine tulle open front skirt with small sparkling bits of rubies scattered around the back. Val was not facing her nor heed any attention. The siren frowned before saying, "'ello again?"

Annoyed, the siren ask, "So... his show's cancelled? Would be a shame... I mean I doubt those demons are here for-"

"Mel-"

"It's Melody." The siren corrected.

"That's what I said." Val hissed, facing the siren, "This matter doesn't concern you in the slightest. Now get the fuck back to work."

Melody quietly huffed to herself before obeying the moth. _Hmph, why does he keep giving Angel chances? I don't see that with us. Talk about discrimination._ The siren thought before returning to her spot, crossing her arms. _Sure Angel's cute and all, and served longer than me but that's no excuse. That spider's nothing but a sad drug addict lucky enough to grab Val's attention._ Mel smirked to herself, wildly scheming in her mind. _He'll see sooner or later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my OC Melody! (Obviously NOT named after THAT Melody. Heh..) 
> 
> Coral "Melody" was a young model and singer in the 1950s who died in the 1980s after drowning at sea. She would always wear ocean related outfits (like mermaids, sailor, etc). Both her death and career living inspired her mermaid like appearance. She's a siren because she was a huge maneater. Seducing and screwing countless men with her lovely voice. 
> 
> Her sins and reason for being in Hell is due to being a selfish whore who gets very nasty when she doesn't get any attention. Often plotting revenge.
> 
> Melody's "redeeming" qualities is that she KINDA has a soft spot for the children she bore from her flings. At the same time she doesn't really care for them, only having children for the sake of continuing her bloodline and fame. She does genuinely enjoy singing and writing her own songs but never had the chance to sing her songs, afraid of what people might think of her writing. She desires to be the top whore in the Porn Studios in order to allow her songs to be known around Hell but fails, and is just seen as one of Val's disposable whores.
> 
> So that's Melody! She'll play an important role in the other Little Mermaid inspired elements that'll be written in the story. I also plan on Dia and Summer (the two girls in Addict. They have REALLY cute designs) to appear soon. I am curious of how Val treats his other whores differently from Angel. Most notably his low paying ones.


	14. Comfort

Angel ran as fast as he could through the alleys as fast as his legs could take him, once he was outta breath, he sat in a much dark narrower alley, near the hotel. He couldn't imagine what demons will think seeing their most famous porn star in the streets. He groaned before face palming himself. It's not like he hadn't blew off Val before, he did plenty of times... But this was the first time he ever-

He shuddered, unable to imagine what punishment he'll gain.

His thoughts were dash by the sound of clacking, something heavy opening, and loud noises coming from inside, "Can't believe these idiots still don't get how to play pok- Angel?" The spider turn his head in response, the demon cat was just a few feet away from him and holding a trash bag. Husk didn't know what was weirder, Angel sitting in the dirty alleyway of the hotel or he was here shirtless, wearing only a leather skirt and high boots. 

Angel weakly smile, "Whatcha been up to Husk?" 

Husk side eyed the door where the sounds of yelling and arguing were bursting out. Angel chuckled lightly, knowing the answer. Poker. Every game ended in absolute chaos. Whether from Charlie outsmarting them all and winning the pot, getting pissy over what hand they got, accusations of playing the game wrong or teasing the other's shitty 'poker face'. There was never a peaceful or friendly game. As an excuse to escape the conflict, Husk decide to throw out the trash from the bar. "What are you doing here?" The cat asked.

"Would ya believe I just found out Vags was related to my boss and I spat cum in his face after suckin' his dick?" Angel asked, trying to speak in his usual tone.

"What the fuck?" Husk asked slightly disgusted, trying to un hear the latter statement and repeating the first in his head, "Moth lady is related to your boss?"

Angel nodded, "Apparently, she's just a runaway." He said, "I was surprised by it but then again Val always had a knack for keeping secrets. Even from me."

"He's an asshole Angel." Husk said, sitting next to Angel, "What do you expect? I may not know the guy but judging by... that I'll say moth lady dodge a bullet."

Angel huffed softly, "Way t' not sugarcoat it."

"I didn't mean anything by it. Why are ya here? The others been askin' where you been."

"Hm, I see the broad's forgot our little chat.." Angel said out loud to himself then he smirked, "Val said not t' go to the hotel... But said nothing about me being next t' it." Silence rang before Angel ask, "Husk... When I ask did ya try leavin'... What I meant was did ya try leaving yer boss? If it not yer lifestyle then how did ya leave him?"

Husk thought for a moment before saying, "Wasn't easy. After I died, I went around lookin' for a casino. He was there.. I was so angry, after all I dealt with his fucking episodes nightly I wanted to return the favor! But a part of me refuse to lay a claw on him."

"But he hurt ya."

"He also raised me. Imagine where I'll be if he didn't take me outta that stinkin' hotel room!" Husk growled. While not remembering much of his childhood, the fact his surrogate father rescued him from dying alone in a hotel room or risk living a life of poverty still remain. He wasn't ask to do it. He didn't had to. But he did. Husk wanted to hate him but... He couldn't, "I don't love him but at least I manage to gather enough courage to fuckin' abandon him!"

Angel resisted the urge to glare, "Ya don't think I tried that?!" He asked, "Yer boss isn't a fuckin' overlord who can track you down and fuck ya up! I was doomed th' moment I signed that contract."

"Then why the fuck did you sign it?!" Husk asked.

Angel's anger cooled down as he glanced down, "I don't know." Husk's anger diminish as well as the two demons sat there sighing.

"Sorry." Husk breathed.

"Don't be.." Angel muttered, "It ain't yer fault anyway.."

A minute of quiet pass, "Angie I-" The demon cat was interrupted by Angel's soft head landing on his shoulder. The spider's four arms wrapped around the side of his body in an embrace. Almost without thinking, one of Husk's wings swaddle on Angel's body, in response he smiled causing Husk to blush, "D-don't get the wrong idea. You're sad and I'm here to make it better!"

 _Keep sayin' that Husk... Keep sayin' that..._ Angel thought unaware of a shadow passing the alleyway.

______

"So~ My Angie baby has a little side hoe." Val spoke, lighting another cigarette as he examine the video clip he was sent. Rewinding the snippet multiple times, his smile stretching every second, a plan sparked in his head. He put down the phone and picked up the telephone nearby, and insert a few numbers. It rang and a excited voice spoke from the other side, "Yessss Valentino?" 

"Stop by, babydoll, we're gonna have some fun~"

"Oooh, is it devious?! Utterly manipulative?!"

"Count on it. Don't forget to bring Voxxy in on the party too, Velv." Val responded.

"Okie doki loki!" Velvet exclaimed before hanging up. 

Just as she did, the office door creaked opened and Melody stepped in, "You wished me see me mister Valentino?" She asked, politely curtseying.

"Yes. I know I said this wasn't any of your business but it seems you could finally prove your worth here." Val said, puffing red gas which filled the room, "It seems my spider baby has.. lost his way and I need you to get him back."

Melody smirked, "And how will I do it mister Valentino?" Her hair ruby between her webbed finger shining brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuckin' know if it's Dia and Summer or Dia and Lulu... I also apologize for the shortness of the chapters.


	15. He's In Love

[Merella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merella/pseuds/Merella) created this line art of Melody. Thank ya~

[Melody](https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Melody-853988952)

_______

5am...

"Ugh... What the fuck happen?" Husk groaned, blinking his tired eyes awake, he moved his hand only to notice something heavy weighing it down and warm air on his fur. Once dots left his point of view, his pupils moved down. Angel was... sleeping in his arms, protected by the cat's wings veil around the two. Angel's head was on his chest, and four arms wrapped around his body, not once losing their grips. 

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Husk thought, taken slightly aback by the sight, trying not to move too much to wake the spider. _Why the fuck am I holding him?! What the fuck am I..._ Husk felt warmness in his cheeks, confused on what to do. He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping spider some more as his heartbeat increased. _Why am I actin' so weird? Now I see why I avoid being sober, everything is fucking weird._

Husk began shifting in his position, unknowingly causing the spider to stir and wake up, "Morin'..." He groaned half awake, gazing up at Husk. Amazed he was still here, he smiled, Husk was quick to roll his eyes before loosening his embrace. 

"WHATCHA DOING?!" Niffty exclaimed all of a sudden, appearing out of nowhere startling the two. 

"Nothing!" Husk responded.

Niffty giggled, before speeding to the two demons, "What are you lazybones doing outside?! We got a new patron! Another lady to help with the cleaning!"

"Who?" 

______

"My name is Melody." The siren said in a sweet voice, "I've heard all about your cause and was interested.. After all nobody in Hell really appreciates the values of songs and singing.."

"You sing too?!" Charlie exclaimed, the thought of having a musical enthusiast excited her to no end.

Melody nodded, shyly taking out some papers fill to the brim with lyrics, "I'm allowed to sing at bars and nightclubs. It's not much but it's how I express my voice." She explained, "My boss hated my songwriting... So I left him for here."

While Melody spoke, Niffty brought Husk and Angel inside where they took a good look at the new guest. Angel knew Melody was one of the prostitutes at the studio, he seen her before usually during performances or in the hallways. Why is she here? Last time he checked his fellow whores were content with their careers. 

"Shall we give you a tour? There's so much to see Melody!" Charlie exclaimed, "Oh and I can't forget the key to your room!"

As Melody began following Charlie, Niffty's eye caught something in the siren's possession, "Ooh shiny.." She sped over, her hands excitingly hopping to touch the sparkling oval ruby hanging off a string on Mel's neck. Immediately the siren grabbed the tiny demon's wrist.

"Back o-!" She started to growl only stopping to cough and speak in a sweeter tone, "I mean... Sorry dear, but I don't like people touching my ruby. It's VERY fragile."

"Where did you get it?" Niffty asked still attempting to touch the jewel much to Melody's annoyance.

"Just a little gem I created." The siren responded before letting go of the small demon and continuing walking. The jewel hanging behind her webbed fingers, formulating a game plan all the while Charlie rambled on about having a fellow singer in the hotel and asking a variety of questions that Mel simply nodded and said, "Mmh" to.

Soon the demon princess led the siren to a room, "Let me know if you need anything to help with your redemption!" She exclaimed before leaving. Once the footsteps were far away, Mel placed her ruby upon a vanity and turned off the lights. The stone shone in the darkness and she smiled deeply, remembering the mission Val gave her. 

**"I'm here. Shall I get started mister Valentino?"** She texted.

**"All in divine timing Mel. Wait for the moment to strike. If you do well, I might reward you~"**

Mel chuckled under her breath, "Can't wait to see what that'll be." Then she groaned, "Ugh... I wish I could just start right now instead of waiting.. Waiting's no fun..." She looked out the window, it was still daytime, her ruby won't work with sunlight. Not even an hour pass when Charlie came back.

"I know you didn't call but I couldn't contain my excitement!" She said, "I wanna show you some of the songs I've written specially for newcomers!"

"Grreeeaaatttt..." This was gonna be a long day...

_____

"Oooh this is so amazing!" Niffty exclaimed at the counter of Husk's bar, rambling away, "We have another woman to help tidy up! Not that I don't enjoy cleansing the place, it's just SO big!" 

Husk was tiredly rubbing a cloth in an empty glass, deep in thought. He felt so strange. At first he felt nothing, just anger, bitterness, and unfeeling. Then Angel came along and... he felt different. Every time he entered the room his heart beat at a fast pace and his heart refuse to bring itself to hate the spider. Even if his flirting's gets annoying, Angel never made any sexual advances towards him nor ask him for sex. The cat thought back to all their moments together, was it the first time Angel went on a real date?

"Hussskkkk!" Niffty exclaimed, snapping Husk outta his thoughts, "Weren't cha listeningggg?"

"Not really." Husk replied.

"What are you even thinking of?" Niffty then gasp, "Is it who I think it is?!"

"Absolutely not!" 

"Absolutely yes yes yes!" Niffty squealed, "Angie and Husky sittin' a tre-!" Husk resisted the urge to yell and instead grabbed the tiny demon covering her mouth, silently hoping no one else heard. Niffty was laughing behind the paws, unfazed. The moment the cat removed his paws, Niffty continued singing, "Admittttt it!"

_Fuck off..._ Husk thought, too embarrassed to speak. He glanced to the side. Niffty noticed and her hype cooled down a bit.

"Do ya?" She asked.

Husk didn't trust himself to answer. He simply didn't know....

"Weeellllll... Tell ya what I won't push the matter any further." Niffty said, "Butttt I'll be busy trying to sketch as many drafts of your future wedding as possible!" Husk rolled his eyes and the small demon dashed off. Huffing, Husk sat back behind the counter, one hand propping up his chin.

_Bullshit. I'm not in love. I hadn't felt love in years._ He thought. _Beside every time I did... It all ended in shit... I don't want to... I don't want to..._ Husk's paw made an immediate grab for the nearest bottle, quickly popping off the cap and downing as much as he could swallow, desperately trying to wipe the bad memories out. The alcohol hit him all at once and the entire room started spinning and he blacked out...

_____

Husk's eyes blinked open and shut multiple times. One, he saw nothing but a blurry red.. Second, he saw black... Third, he saw a tint of pink... Fourth, his eyes adjusted and he very clearly saw Angel sitting in front of him, "The fuck..." He groaned.

"Enjoyed your cat nap Husk?" Angel joked.

"That was a shitty joke and you know it..." Husk groaned, rubbing his head, "Wait... Were you watchin' me?"

"Would ya rather I ignore you?" The spider asked, "Too bad, so sad, I will never do so..." He leaned against the counter bored before sliding over some coins, "Anyway hit me up with some Frangelico." 

Husk reached to take out a bottle, opening a drawer, to his surprise he found a bouquet of hibiscus. _Shit... I forgot I was suppose to give those to him during our... hangout._ He thought. He removed the brown bottle and poured some of the alcohol in a cup, handing it to the spider who simply stared down at it.

"What's wrong now?" The cat asked.

Angel stayed silent for a moment, "Eh.. Just bored and curious of why one of my coworkers is interested in this experiment. We don't know if it works."

"She a acquaintance of yours?" Husk asked.

"Nah. Just a rando whore from work." Angel answered, "Val doesn't exactly allow me to be... associated with the others. I did back when I was startin' out but now that I'm Hell's best porn star, had to go dark from 'em. Mel just so happened to be one I know by name."

"Do you exactly enjoy fucking around?" Husk asked, pouring himself a shot.

Angel nodded, "Why wouldn't I? After all, everyone wants a piece of me and willing to cough up hundreds of dollars just to get touched by me! What's not to enjoy?"

Husk replied, "I thought otherwise seeing those nasty scars.." To which Angel glanced down in response, "Not that I give a fuck about who you fuck, it's just... your boss."

Angel fiddled with his cup.. It's bad enough Val knows about Cherri, he doesn't want Husk to get found out either. He didn't want to imagine what Val will do knowing his top selling whore is in.... 

"Just made things worse didn't I?" Husk muttered. There wasn't much he could do. He knew how powerful an overlord was.. But he wanted to do something, anything... The cat opened his booze drawer, the hibiscus laid there amidst clacking bottles. Taking a deep breath, Husk grasp the bouquet and turning his head sideways he held it in front of Angel who gasp in amazement, "Don't get the fucking wrong idea... I forgot to get rid of these smelly, ugly, dirty-"

Husk stopped hearing Angel giggled softly, "Thank you..." He said, he picked out one of the flowers, and placed it on his left ear, "Whatcha think Husk?"

The cat didn't face him, instead facing the wall, groaning. A minute pass, the flowers remained untouched on the counter. Almost impetuously, he grasp the stem of a hibiscus and placed it above his right ear. _Huh... This isn't so bad..._

"Aw.. You look so cute Husky- Husk." Angel snickered.

_At least he acknowledge I'm not a fuckin' dog..._ Husk thought, the thumping in his chest returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hawaiian culture wearing a flower in your left ear means the wearer is taken. But if the wearer wears it on their right ear it means they're open for a relationship.
> 
> In Angie's case, despite having feelings for Husk, wears the hibiscus on his left ear because he still belongs to Val. Husk however wears his in his right ear showing he's open for a relationship.
> 
> You dig it?


	16. Music of the Night

Husk had a bad dream that afternoon, "Get the fuck away..." He muttered, the image grew more and more aggressive "Go... GO!!!" The cat awoke immediately at the sound of a loud shattering.

"Whoa... Ya okay kitty?" Angel asked, startled by the sudden yelling. 

"Ugh..." Husk rubbed his head, "That's the last time I'm going to sleep sober..." He groaned. It's been an entire month since he had those nightmares. At least the alcohol prevent him from dreaming and it felt as if he closed his eyes for a second. He didn't care that Angel was watching him again. He must admit it felt... nice having company, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Aw, ya askin' me kitty?" Angel snickered.

Husk realize what he said and turned away, "I'm fuckin' bored! Not to mention you're the only one here!"

Angel's small smile didn't leave as he stared lovingly at the cat, "Well, there's one thing I wanna do.. I've heard despite th' environment Hell's seas are always a sight at nighttime."

Husk rose an eyebrow, "Ya tellin' me you've never been to the seaside?"

"Nah. Want t' though." Angel sighed, "Might be th' only chance I got.. Would go myself but it's not exactly safe for someone like me ta go out without an overlord's protection."

Husk thought for a moment. Did Angel want him to walk with him to the seaside? Didn't sound too bad. The spider had a point, Hell's most dangerous at night than day. But begs the question if Angel's afraid of getting hurt then why ask him to walk alongside him? Why not someone like Charlie or Vaggie? Husk knew damn well they could put up a fight. Hell even Niffty was a good candidate, despite her size she knows how to effortlessly drag demons.

Husk tapped his claws against an unopened bottle before he rolled it away from him. _I need some fuckin' fresh air..._ He thought standing up and moving from behind the counter. Angel followed the cat outside, and the two demons were met by a pale sunset. Husk stretched out his large wings, looking disinterested at the sky. He can't remember the last time he actually... went out. Out of his comfort zones and just out there...

Maybe Angel was onto something.

"Let's go." 

"Know th' way?" Angel asked.

"No.." For the first time in years, the cat lifted up his wings and turned his back to Angel, "Hold on."

Angel's face lit up, "Ohh I get it. You remained sober didn't ya?"

"You wanna get to the fucking place quicker or not?!" Husk growled, "I'm too lazy to search all of Hell for some shitty seashore. Flying' the fastest option."

Angel didn't press the matter further, instead he giggled under his breath, approached the cat, and wrapped all six of his limbs around his back. Husk was surprise of how... light Angel was. It's as if he wasn't on his back to begin with... 

Slowly and steady Husk began flapping his wings, and began levitating off the ground, flapping some more and more until finally he began moving in the sky, and pass the hotel. Angel yelped in amazement, feeling the breeze rushing against his head and everything being small below him. Husk himself found himself at awe as well, it's been years since he flew. Years since he felt weightless and... free. It felt... nice.

A few minutes pass and the two demons reached the nearest shoreline,. Husk made his way down to the sandy floors and Angel hopped off. Angel's eyes shimmered at the sparkling ocean, the tides reaching small and high heights. What topped it all off was how the moonbeams reflected off the aqua. Water for some reason has been his safe place.. So calming, so relaxing, so... safe.

"So... What did ya dream of?" The spider asked.

Husk glanced down, "Really into my little sob story aren't ya?"

Angel shook his head, "No. I'm into helpin' ya..." He replied.

Husk stared out to the crashing tides again, "I dreamt I was in the casino again... Each time it's different. Sometimes it's normal, others it was boarded up.. For some asinine reason I wasn't moving. I couldn't move, nor turn my head or limbs... I couldn't escape his grasp..." Husk grew angrier and angrier each second, "I would tell him to fuck off. I would tell him to stop but he wouldn't STOP!" Husk stopped to take a breath, Angel glanced at the cat with shock, "He refused to stop smiling..."

The two demons stayed silent. The sounds of water and Husk's breathing filled the air... Until, Angel removed the hibiscus from his ear and held it in front of Husk, "I'm sorry..."

"Ugh no don't apologize." Husk sighed, gently pushing Angel's hand from him, "It's not your fuckin' fault anyway. He's gone and I should be satisfied..." _I think_ He then thought.

"Wait.. Yer boss's gone?"

"Walked into an Exterminator's line of sight after drinkin' a couple of rounds. Pretty idiotic." Husk answered, "Ugh, I need to stop... I'm turning into a fuckin' sap.. Why do I even bother to stay sober when all it does is cause me agony?!!"

Angel froze for a moment, "Do... I cause ya agony?"

"W-what no! You happened to be less... bothersome." Husk replied, "At least after a while! Then again I find everyone annoying but-" The cat facepalmed, cringing at his choice of words, "YOU'RE SPECIAL ALRIGHT?! Different than all the fuckin' rest! Happy?!"

 _I knew it..._ Angel thought, his features softened.

Husk covered his face with his paws, groaning deeply, "Listen this shit is too-" He was interrupted by a sudden yank and a warm embrace. All of Husk's fears and worries softened as he protectively wrapped his own arms and wings around the spider. Blushing madly as he tried to glare the best he can. After a minute, Angel broke from the embrace, softly sniffing and wiping small tears, "Why the fuck you crying?"

Angel smiled through the tears, "For ya..." He wiped his face again which caused the hibiscus to fall on the sand. Husk picked it up and placed it not on the spider's ear but his hair. Husk turned away again, trying to prevent further embarrassment. The two demons stared into each other's eyes, "Husky- I mean Husk-"

"Know what... I think Husky is fine." Husk said, "I guess I was wrong about you... Kinda. You're pretty annoying but you're not the whore I believed you to be..." Angel felt warmness arising in his chest as his smile widened.

_"Ahhh~ Ahhh~"_

Husk's ears flapped up hearing a faint sound in the distance, "What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Nothin' probs just imagining things... We should get back." Husk answered. 

______

"What the fuck's wrong with me?" Husk asked himself, Angel went to bed shortly after their return, Husk retreated to his room, trying to fall back to sleep but the beating in his chest prevented any relaxation. _This feeling I can't understand... I feel so miserable without... him._ He facepalmed. _I need a fucking drink... Or sleep._

_"Ahhh~ Ahhhh~"_

Husk heard the sound again this time slightly louder. He went over to his window and opened it, he spotted a figure concealed in the darkness, nothing but the shininess of a ruby illuminating the area. He rose an eyebrow. _What the fuck?_

_"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh ahhh~"_

A sweet delicate sound emitted from the figure's mouth and into the cat's ears. He couldn't help but stay and listen... The figure was coming closer until finally she was in his field of view. She smirked.

_____

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Niffty exclaimed, jumping on Angel's bed, waking and startling Fat Nuggets who hopped off the mattress, the spider sat up tiredly, "Waaakkkkeeee up!"

"What is so important ta interrupt my beauty sleep?" Angel groaned, burying himself in his pillow, effortlessly Niffty hoisted him above her head.

"It's about Husk!" She said in a giddy tone, "He wanna meet you downstairs, said it was important." The tiny demon embraced Angel tightly, "I'm SOOO proud of you two! Good luck! I already saved three hundred drafts of the wedding!"

Angel rubbed his eyes processing Niffty's words. Husk wanted to see him? Could it be he wanted to confess... A small spread on the spider's face as he picked up Nuggs and hugged him tightly, before he left, he gently grasp a hibiscus from the bundle on the vanity. He made his way downstairs. As expected Husk was behind the counter of the bar, "You wanted ta see me, Husky?" 

Husk was not making eye contact, eyes glued the counter. For some reason he didn't seem drunk or tired, "Yes."

Angel began approaching the counter, "Husky-"

"Don't. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a fucking dog." Husk said in a cold tone.

Wasn't he okay with the nickname last night? Must be the effect of sobriety. Angel's second pair of arms were fiddling with the hibiscus nervously, "I've been thinkin' 'bout what ya said last night.." His cheeks turned warm, "Maybe there's hope for the both of us. Ya have trouble loving and Val said no one except him can love a whore... I didn't expect us ta have so much in common nor someone who doesn't see me as a piece of meat ta fuck.. I care for ya and-"

"Angel." Husk approached the spider, holding his head up, "Do me a favor... and shut the fuck up."

"Excuse me?" Angel asked, taken aback by Husk's words.

Husk stared blankly at Angel, "I too been thinkin' about last night... I lost my ability to feel affection and it won't change on behalf of some whore and pretty words. Oh you didn't get in bed with me, what an accomplishment." Angel didn't had the chance to speak when Husk continued, "I hadn't changed... And I know you can't. Would you still be a slut if you wanted to? Would I still continue drinking if I wanted to? I don't need any of your shitty pity anyway." Angel didn't know how to feel or what to say, "Guess we were both wrong about each other."

Angel silently agreed, glaring at the cat before going back upstairs, cursing under his breath. He opened the door to his room, "Nuggs, come along we're leaving." He said coldly, His pig quirked his head curiously before obeying. Jumping into the spider's arms, noticing some sadness in his eyes.

"Angie, Angie where ya going?!" Niffty asked once Angel left his room.

"Home."

"But this IS your home isn't it?" Niffty asked in a curious tone. _Not anymore_ remained unspoken. Angel silently walked down the stairs, Niffty was tugging on his free arm, "Angie waiitttt. What's wrong?"

"Nothin' let go!" Angel released himself from the small demon's grasp and slammed the door behind him leaving Niffty confused. All the while, Mel was hiding behind the bar counter.

**"Did he fall for it?"**

**"Oh most definitely.."** Melody smiled at her handiwork. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition: Melody has a ruby that she brought off Hell's black market. It's a necklace she often wears in her hair that has the ability to manipulate demons by her voice.
> 
> She seduces the demon she wishes to gain control before the spell takes its toll. However this is limited as it only works on weak demons which explains why Mel doesn't use it on Val. Also it only works during night and for a limited amount of time before wearing off depending on the demon. Normally, Mel would use the ruby to seduce her clients into giving her more money which tends to not end well as despite being spelled, the victim can see what Mel is doing to their body. So Mel uses the ruby sparingly. Often using it on stupid demons.
> 
> She did indeed seduced Husk off screen during her "Vanessa on the Beach" sequence before the spell took effect.


	17. If Only P.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for takin' god knows how many days to update this story.
> 
> Also after much looking into as it turns out it IS Dia and Summer instead of Dia and Lulu so now I can ABSOLUTELY call the Addict girl with the amazing cat design Summer and not get any weird looks!

With reluctance, Angel stepped foot back in the studio. It was still quite early, meaning everyone were probably still asleep, while it upset him greatly to "crawl" back to Val, there were no other option. Angel swallowed every bit of urge to get angry, get upset, he wanted to yell, punch something but nothing came... In the midst of the darkness of his dressing room, Angel sat on the floor, back against the bed, lost in his thoughts, as one of his fingers held the hibiscus stem as Fat Nuggets attempt to soften the situation by rubbing himself against Angel's leg.

A moment pass and a knock came to the door, Angel continued looking down at the floor as his pig hid behind him under the bed. The door slowly creak open, and a narrow line of light poured in, "Angelcakes, what a surprise." Angel didn't respond, keeping his eyes down, resisting every urge to cry, Val saw the sorrow in his eyes and sat next to him, "Aw what's wrong sweetie?" 

No red smoke...

"Kinda got dumped boss." Angel responded, trying to sound normal as possible, "Ya know they say... some things don't last forever..."

"Aww, Angie baby." Angel closed his eyes expecting the moth to start touching him but for some reason... It never came, "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Angel sniffed, "There was a kitty at the hotel I hung out with a lot.. He kinda... broke me off and I dunno why." The spider's eyes remained glued to the floor, "I don't understand..." None of this made sense... Why would Husk just... reject him like that? They were starting to warm up to each other too... If anything, the two were back to square one, "Not that I believed in changin' or bein' redeemed.. It's all retarded bullshit but.. I thought me and Husky had a real connection."

Tears were swelling in the spider's eyelids, his body uncontrollably throwing itself on Val's arms as he began quietly sobbing, "Oh Angel~" Val's long claws brush up and down on the back of Angel's head to his back, "Let it all out..." Angel sobbed and sobbed, tears and mucus stained Val's robe. He continued to weep until he stopped to catch his breath, and pulled back, wiping away the dripping facial fluids. Val caressed Angel's face, smiling deeply, "My Angel, I got something to make you feel better."

 _More work? Some sex toys? Meaningless sex?_ Angel thought, readying himself for methods to make him feel worse than he does. To his surprise, a warm brown bag plopped on his lap. His second pair of arms slowly opened it and a savory aroma fill his nostrils. Fast food. Angel's stomach pained with hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He slowly smile.

"There's that smile." Val whispered lifting Angel's chin up, before taking the hibiscus away from him, "Now, I've got work to do, enjoy your meal Angelcakes~" 

Then Val left. Angel stared at the bag....

_"Here, put this in your mouth." Husk shoved the brown bag into Angel's hands, trying to avoid eye contact._

_"For me? Oh Husky ya shouldn't had." Angel smirked._

_Husk growled, crossing his arms, "Don't get the wrong fucking idea! I was too full to finish, couldn't let good food go to waste so you're just getting the leftovers! Get your own shit next time!"_

_Angel chuckled, "Okay babe~"_

The spider was surprised that Val made zero moves towards him or mention working... He was nice. Beside it's not every day Val gave him food without having him pay for it himself. Maybe Val loved him after all and Husk didn't...

Fat Nuggets crawled from the bed and rubbed his body against the spider's hip before oinking towards the door. Angel patted the pig's head, "Oh Nuggs... You know we can't go back... This is home..." The demon animal's eyes drooped down, "Don't worry, it's just me, you, and Cherri, just as it used to be." The bad old status quo...

______

Melody hummed as she rubbed a white substance upon her face, staring into the dim mirror, her ruby making the glass brighter than it was. _A job well done Melody._ She thought. _Soon Val will award you and you'll be the best singer of all of Hell. Hm... Maybe not overnight but it'll happen. Better get ready!_

"Don't look now but there's straggisto splattered on your face." Dia commented, sitting in front of a vanity just across from Mel's. The succubus demon was shining her horns. Melody groaned. The two were in a small dressing room shared with several other female prostitutes flaunting around. The room had two rows of mirrors and a small closet of a variety of clothing. 

"It's called greek yogurt. Gets rid of all the nasty wrinkles." Melody replied, "Every singer must look their best for the stage."

"But you're not scheduled for a performance, Mel." said Dia.

Melody resisted every urge to growl and glare as she turned her head, looking at the succubus, "Soon I will... Just wait and see." At the last word, Melody then slam her fist upon the counter waking a cat girl in the vanity next to her.

"Huh?" Summer blinked her eyes open, softly meowing and stretching her body, "I-is it time to go now?"

"Not yet, go back to sleep, Sums." Dia replied.

"You two had your chances to shine. Well I take that back. More of kinda." Mel said, Dia gritted her teeth annoyed, "It's my turn. I'll be rewarded greatly once I make an audience with mister Valentino."

"And he'll do what? Screw you?" One of the other whores snickered and a ripple of laughter erupted in the room.

"NO! He'll let me sing." Melody said in a proud voice, "I deserve it considering I had to... ick.. had to seduce this ugly cat-" Summer quickly lifted her head in response, Mel rolled her eyes and said, "-ugly demon in order to get poor little Angel Dust crawling back to mister Valentino. For my efforts I deserve a hefty reward."

Summer laid her head down on the vanity, slowly swooshing her tail right and left, "I don't know. Daddy's not one to... um..." The cat glanced down trying to find the right words, "Reward low earning whores until they... well... prove they're worthy?"

"Sums' got a point. For all the years you've been here, you're still... making less than what we make a year." Dia added.

Melody crossed her arms, "The quality of handsome male demons has been slacking." She replied.

"So..." Summer propped her face up with her knuckles, "What was the hotel like?"

"Ugh... Where do I begin?" Melody huffed.

_____

Once the first rays of the afternoon rolled around did Husk wake up, "What the fuck..." He groaned, "How the fuck-" Rubbing his eyes, trying to gather what happened.. Then it all came back to him...

_"Oh cutie~" Webbed fingers crawled up Husk's fur, "What's a precious demon such as yourself doing around such a slut?"_

_Husk rose an eyebrow, "Wait, you're the newcomer." He said, recognizing the siren from earlier in the morning, "Kinda fuckin' hypocritical-"_

_Melody gently grasp Husk's face, bringing it close, "That doesn't matter Husky~" Husk stared at the siren confused, soon she started harmonizing again, her ruby necklace glowing with each note._

_"Why the fuck are you singi-" Husk bent his head down slightly, a raging headache pumping in his brain._

_"Hurt my love?" Melody purred, holding the cat demon in her moist arms. Husk tried to pull away from her only for his body to grow weaker, and his thoughts scrambled confused. Her_ _smirk grew as she harmonized once more, Husk's eyes slam close before they slowly open and looked up at her, "There, better? That's a good kitty~"_

 _Why I ougtha..._ Husk thought, snapping out of the memory before remembering that Mel did much more than seduce him.. She manipulated him into saying those mean things to Angel. _Shit... What had I... no she done?_ He thought. The last thing his controlled body saw before blacking out was Angel walking out the door. _He must've went back to that asshole..._

Husk was confused. Why would Mel do this? Pettiness? For sick twisted enjoyment? Why the fuck would she-

"Husssskkkk!" Niffty surprised the cat, popping seemingly outta nowhere and in his face, "Goodie you're awake! Angel ran away!" Then she squinted her eyes, leaning in closer to the cat, "What did you say to him?!"

"I didn't say shit!" Husk replied. Technically he was right...

"Also have you seen the new lady? I went to tidy up her room but she wasn't there or anywhere in the hotel!" Niffty then added, "Aww... I was hoping she would help..."

"Seen her? She literally cast some hocus pocus shit on me!" Husk replied, "One second I'm tryin' to sleep, the next my body is being moved by some fish witch then I had to say some shitty things to..." The cat slowed down sighing.

Niffty quirked her head, "Huh?"

Husk facepalmed, "I said some shitty things to Angie... Things I didn't mean... It apparently hurt him enough for him to leave..."

"If you didn't want him leaving then why did you say it?" Niffty asked.

"I don't know..." He didn't understand.. His only question was why it happen... Niffty found herself in the midst of the confusion. One moment Angel and Husk were starting a blooming romance and the next it just... stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angie didn't go to Cherri because he doesn't want her hurting "Husk" for breaking his heart...
> 
> So two things I'll be discussing. The first thing is Dia and Summer.
> 
> Whhiiillllleee we don't get much of who they are I decided to interpret their personalities based on their short lived actions in Addict.
> 
> Summer, I made a shy girl who tries to look confident and flirtatious. In the limo scene where she's making out with Dia, she looks more reluctant. She's also pretty lazy, enjoying cat naps... Get it? Get it? I await death..
> 
> Dia is the opposite, she's more bold and confident. She's pretty smart considering she's wearing a skimpy version of a school girl's uniform... Unless that's the wear she's forced to wear... ANYWAY, she never had the chance to express her intelligence because Val is a more "Sit around and look pretty" when it comes to his arm candy.
> 
> Second thing we're discussing are some fun facts about Melody:
> 
> -She hates being called Mel for two reasons. 1: She wants to be known by her full stage name. 2: Melody means song and she wants to be associated with music at all times.
> 
> -She's a vegetarian (meaning she only avoids meat) because she has a soft spot for animals, owning a pet bird during her time alive.
> 
> -Back when she was alive, she pretended her children are her younger siblings in order to maintain a virgin persona. Eventually claiming she only has one child to the public to continue her bloodline. She hides her pregnancies well and do a lot of work and care to ensure her body is still young and slim after births. However even if she doesn't want kids she wouldn't dare to terminate her pregnancy. 
> 
> -She has a total of eleven children, all with water theme names.
> 
> -Melody's human name is Coral, and she was born in the 40s and raised in Hollywood, California.
> 
> -Her relationship with her parents is fine.
> 
> -After dying and arriving in Hell, she kept herself afloat by working as a small name model on magazines and a lesser known singer of cheap bars. Val shows up a few years after and offered her an opportunity to let her voice be recognized. However this didn't turn her into a famous singer as she's only allow to sing when Val gives her the go head which isn't often because... Val is a bad boss.
> 
> -My headcanon voice for her is a mix between Stella from Minecraft Story Mode and RAI Stella from Winx Club (In case you're wondering... RAI is the dub I grew up while watching Winx with not 4Kids. I listened to a minute of 4Kids and wanted to die almost immediately)
> 
> -Melody isn't attracted to Val because he isn't her type (She prefers the James Dean type), Melody only wants Val's attention in order to get recognition for her singing voice.
> 
> -She's great at singing jazz but fails at singing pop
> 
> -Her berserk button aside from being ignored... is being reminded she has grandchildren.
> 
> -Since Hazbin takes place in the 2010s, Melody's children would be old (as they were born in the late 50s-60s). A couple of the children reside in Hell but Melody chooses to avoid them. The rest of her children are either still alive or in Heaven.


	18. Another A/N

So I decided in the near future there will be two upcoming things.

1: A HuskerDust oneshot inspired by a comic I saw on a Twitter and Tumblr by hntrgurl13 where Angel rejects Husk outta fear of Val hurting him. 

2: A short story called “Grandfather Valentino” inspired by the song Daddy Discord. Remember in the chapter “A Moth and Hard Place” where it’s reveal Vaggie is one of Val’s descendants? This short story expands more on the subject featuring Vaggie’s alive little sister Vanina and what her life is like being a part of Val’s underground trafficking system.

Dunno when I’ll be releasing these considering my schedule’s changed drastically with college classes breaking my back but hopefully I’ll save some time to work on these.


	19. If Only P.2

Melody fluffed out her tulle as she slowly approached the door to Val's office. She stood before the door and knocked. The noises inside took a abrupt halt. A minute pass before the entrance slowly crept open, "Ooohhh lookie look who it is!" Velvet said popping her head through the crack, she was looking down her phone and taking glances up at Mel, "Uhhhhh.... Me-me right?"

"Melody, and I'm-"

"Oh waaiiitttt, you're the... fish right?" Velvet asked, eyes trailing to her phone again.

"Siren." Melody replied rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh. You should know better than to interrupt a private conversation fishy." Velvet said.

Melody sighed annoyed, "I have a meeting with mister Valentino."

"Proooffffff?" Velvet asked in a singsong voice.

"I was the lady who went became a patron of that... less than pleasant hotel, and sucked up my valuable time beguiling some ugly demon so he could break poor unfortunate Angel Dust's heart." Mel explained, getting sick reminding herself of what she did. _Ugh, why would such a famous porn star go after such an hideous creature? Good thing I didn't kiss him._ She thought.

"Ohhhhh you. Yeah Val isn't meeting anyone today goodbye!" Velvet then slammed the door in the siren's face much to her annoyance.

 _Why do I even-_ Mel thought.

"Babydoll who was that?" 

"Some fish lady, don't worry I had it cover-"

"I'll take it from here." The office door creak open again, red smoke emitted from the corner, "Come in."

Melody proudly nodded and stepped in, she caught glances of Velvet and Vox, she closed her eyes as she sat politely on a chair before Val's desk, "I'm to announce everything is a success. I had everyone in that hotel fooled and no one suspected it was me."

"What you want a pat on the back?" Vox asked.

"Yeah beside-" Before Velvet continued, Val gesture for her to stay quiet as he stared coldly at the siren.

"I'll say your mission was ended... passably." The moth said, "Could've done better to really sell it."

"At least I didn't blow my cover, right mister Valentino?" Melody asked, keeping up a smile, Val rolled his eyes. Quickly, Mel thought of a response, "I was thinking as a... tiny small reward I could.... Um... sing for the next performance?"

"So you came in to waste my fucking time with insistence that you get a reward for your subpar act?" Val asked, his glare deepening and terrifying Mel who shook in her seat.

"Um... no..." Melody responded.

"Good. Now return to your room, you're working tonight." 

Melody bit her lip, "Well... Mister Valentino, I'm concerned about... the cat coming back for Angel? Maybe instead of working I could-"

"If that bastard even thinks about stepping foot on my turf, that'll be the last time he'll never walk again!" Val shouted, "So nothing for you to worry about, now get your ass out, Mel."

Against her better judgement, Melody said, "Melody." There was a short pause before the siren felt herself falling backwards on the chair and onto the floor. Her hand rushed to her cheek where Val struck her.

"Get the fuck out... NOW!"

Melody stood up and sped walk out of the office. _Guess that option's out.._ She thought returning to the dressing room to prepare herself for her next client.

_____

Fat Nuggets was already asleep, Angel laid on the bed, trying to get his beauty sleep. After all, he's relieved of his duties tomorrow so he could sleep for as long as he wants.. He couldn't sleep. Too many things were on his mind, most specifically on Husk. He sighed... He'll never forgot their first interactions, the rare times Husk would crack a tiny smile, and the hibiscus that Angel no longer has...

He shuffled a bit, not enough to wake Nuggs, slowly and gently he rubbed the pig's back. He blinked, trying to make his eyes heavy with sleep. He tried using substance to help but it made him even more awake. What's the difference between Val and Husk? At least with Husk, he didn't lay a paw or force himself on him. Angel could also open to him... Then again he did the same with Val and the moth always found a way to "make him feel better"

Angel rubbed his eyes, laying still, laying quiet, feeling empty... 

The spider sat up in bed, quietly scooting out of bed, he gave his pig a nice rub before slowly leaving the room. Traveling through the dark hallways until he reached the office. It was quiet. Taking a deep breath he gently knocked and by itself the door creak open. Angel stepped inside, closing the door.

"Angie, what brings you here?" Val asked.

Angel rubbed one his arms, "I... had trouble sleepin' boss, wonderin' if ya could... help out?"

A smile spread upon Val's face as he gestured the spider to come closer. Angel obeyed going behind the desk. Without being asked, he sat upon Val's lap, facing him as his arms wrap around the moth, "My, you hadn't behaved this way in years, Angie."

"Guess tha spark came back." Angel said, "I want ya daddy~ I need ya not tomorrow or later... But now~"

Val's smile grew as he brought Angel closer, "What an... interesting request. What my Angel wants is what he gets~" The spider didn't take note of the red smoke surrounding him, instead his eyes remain locked on Val as he brought his lips to the moth's. Val kissed back. Soon, the two were already stripped of any clothing, and Angel's back was halfway over the desk, sweat dripping down his fur, and nails dug deep into Val's skin. 

"Daddy-" Angel's tongue laid outside his mouth, moaning in ecstasy and bliss.

"Say my name. Don't be afraid to~"

"Val..." Angel breathed.

"Again~"

"Valentino~"

"With more feeling darlin'!"

"VALENTINO!~" Angel screamed as a familiar burst exploded from his body, he fell back on the desk exhausted, panting heavily. The spider sat back on the moth's lap, laying his head upon his chest. He smiled as Val lift his chin up.

"Feeling better?"

Angel nodded, "Much better..." He panted, his heavy eyes starting to close. Val caressed the spider's face as he started to doze off.

"Sleep well Angie." He whispered until Angel was finally asleep. Val smiled to himself. He had done a really good job. He didn't expect Angel to come to him and ask for sex. It's been years since so. He knew it was a sign.. A sign the lost love Angel felt for him was coming back. _Hm... That cat is still gonna cause me some trouble._ Val thought. He then smirked to himself, carefully without waking Angel, Val used one of his arms to open a drawer on his desk revealing an angelic spear. _I might as well keep this just in case any... funny business occur._ The moth held the hibiscus in his hand before shriveling it up, allowing the wilting petals to fall on the floor.

_____

"Oh passable mission he said. Could've done better he said. Get the fuck out he said!" Melody vented, pacing back and forth in the bedroom she shared with the other girls. Similar to the row of mirrors, there were a row of beds. Dia was laying on her stomach on one, listening to Melody's vent unamused. Summer was already half asleep.

"No offense, Mel but... this is mister Valentino we're talking about... What made you expect he would be suddenly caring huh?" Dia asked.

"Hey! I did what he said!" Melody argued.

"Will ya shut up?! We're trying to sleep!" One of the girls shouted from the other side of the room.

"GET LOST!" Melody shouted back, then to Dia she said, "As I was saying, I sacrificed my dignity and time for nothing! Oh sure you and Sums made out but at least you were lucky to do it in a limo! I had to do this in front of undeserving royalty! Uggghhh.. So weird..."

"Join the club..." Summer yawned, "Not the first time me and Dee dealt with... awkwardness. I mean... T-the first time I tried... kinky tools-"

Dia chuckled, "Oh the cat o' nine tails threesome... Pretty awkward."

Summer blushed, covering her eyes with her paws, "More like embarrassing... Daddy was sooo angry when I messed it up!"

"Okay who's problems are we talking about? Mine or hers?" Melody growled.

Dia sighed, "Listen Mel, you're just gonna have to face facts." The succubus went under the covers of her bed, "It's pipe dreaming and it's time to wake up."

Melody huffed and opened her mouth to speak but Dia's eyes were closed, obviously not interested in conversing any further. The siren sat on her bed, arms crossed as frustration brewed in her head. She finally sighed before laying down. Maybe Dia was right... Her desired singing career was only pipe dreaming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But yeah this is manipulative sex. Val agrees to screw Angel because it's damage control and his way of saying "I'm the only one who loves you" even though he doesn't mean it. Not to mention Angel is still in a vulnerable state, trying to fill in his sorrow over Husk by having sex (Basically the "sex for solace" trope) which is why he thought about having sex with Val in the first place. He believes Val is right, despite getting fucked up, he's the only one who "loves" him.


	20. Part of Your World

What was left in Husk's life now that Angel was out? His only reason to stop drinking momentarily was gone. He was gone... Despite Angel being annoying, it was the only thing that could keep Husk away from his nightmares and bad memories. Angel was the only thing that kept him from being a lazy drunk... a pile of shit behind the bar...

Maybe it was a blessing Alastor offered him a job at the hotel...

Niffty quitted bombarding the cat with questions and silence rang... It continued until the small demon ask, "So... do you love him?"

The question caught Husk off guard as he almost choked, "The fuck?"

"Do ya love him?" Niffty asked in a half serious tone.

"No the fuck I don't! I hadn't love in ages! How the fuck do you expect me to-"

"Husskkkk... If you really don't feel that way then how come you keep hanging out with him?" Niffty asked, "He was sooo happy when I told him you wanted to see him, did you see how pretty he looked with that hibiscus in his hair?! How upset he was leaving?"

"No..." Husk's eyes trailed to the side, "I didn't..."

Niffty gazed at Husk with a pouty expression, "Huskkk, do you... like him?" Husk didn't trust himself to answer, Niffty sighed, "If you feel that way... just be honest..." And away she went.

 _Be honest? How the fuck do I know he'll believe me?_ Husk thought. _He might think I only love him for his body... or reject me for that moth asshole.. Or won't understand.... Thanks to that fish bitch, Angel's gone and he probably hates me. How am I suppose to explain this weird shit?_

The cat's head on the counter, he was confused, upset... empty... Husk's claws trailed over the half empty vodka bottle, right next to it was the hibiscus flower from the bouquet he gave the spider.. Now that Angel's gone, he should just go back to his daily routine... Drink and sleep... But instead, he stared at the bottle...

_"Looks like we have more in common than we thought..."_

Husk popped off the cap, and slowly, almost without thinking poured it upon the counter, the scent of alcohol filled the corner, as it fell over the front and back of the surface like a waterfall. A majority of the liquid soaked the delicate petals of the hibiscus as it swept off the counter and onto the wet hard tiled floor. Angel was right... They had so much in common.. But Husk left. Husk left the abusive asshole that was his surrogate father. So what if Husk still hung around casinos and drinks? He's not getting fucked up on the daily anymore. He should be happy... 

Should he? Husk remembered after the old drunk shoved himself in the sight of the Exterminators, he was promptly and mercilessly beheaded and his corpse scavenged and devoured. Husk remembered seeing the events unfold and... he couldn't stop crying. He wanted to be happy but the tears kept on running and running. 

Then he thought back to Angel. In spite of everything, the beatings, the fuckings, the exploiting, Angel never thought of leaving. He said in his own words, he couldn't stop loving Val, who doesn't seem to love him back... 

_Psst. What does Angie see in that asshole? I wouldn't beat-_ Husk stopped himself from thinking further, before staring at the lake of vodka under his fur... He'd made a huge mistake...

He might've not died the same time as Angel but he wanted to know... what if Angel never signed the contract? Or what if he simply left Val and stay in the hotel? After all, Husk was making decent money off being a bartender thanks to Charlie's generosity, he had a good room in a admittedly nice building. Protection wise wasn't so bad either. Angel could just... leave and be in the hotel... With him.. Be part of his new world instead of being the punching bag of some pimp.

Husk was better off despite his drinking addiction, he wasn't getting hurt anymore... Angel, may be a nuisance... An annoying, perverted asshole... But in the deepest part of Husk's empty heart, he saw that deep inside Angel was simply one who was love deprived... Just like him..

A few minutes pass and Husk finally lifted his head up... He made up his mind... And he was going to need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional info and headcanons:
> 
> About Melody - Why she isn't one of the top whores despite her rep of being a maneater while alive is because of her arrogance. Humans and demons are different in appearances so she saw a huge change when damned to Hell. She regards most of the male demons as "ugly freaks" and refuses to seduce them. She WILL however seduce an ugly demon if they're well to do though... which rarely happens. So it's because of Melody's arrogance and stubbornness is why she's one of the low earning whores. She uses her ruby to convince stupid demons (no matter how they look) to give her more money because... money.
> 
> Here are some headcanons I have about Angel's coworkers and their situation - The lowest and medium earning whores all share dressing rooms, bedrooms, and bathrooms (separated by gender of course). While the highest earning ones (like Angel) get their own which is why Melody is seen sharing a dressing room and living quarters with Dia, Summer and other background prostitutes.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to make it a Husk centered chapter so it was gonna be a little short.. and hey it's the weekend. I spend the entire week writing an long ass paper, taking quizzes, studying, and writing. I'm goin' to take a lonnnggggg nap and watch the superior Little Mermaid.


	21. Some Other Idea I Have (Yet another fuckin' A/N)

Okay so I plan on releasing that HuskerDust oneshot sometime around this week (after Sunday) since it's a oneshot that isn't connected to this story. After I publish the oneshot I'll have two ideas left.

I still wanna do Grandaddy Valentino (renamed it because I thought Grandaddy was better fitting than Grandfather) because it takes place on Earth. Even though the story is OC heavy (since it features Vanina, Valerio, and Valeria. Vaggie's alive sister, father and mother respectfully)

I'm going to give some info on this broken ass family since I think rn is a good time:

Vanina is Vaggie's twelve year sister and now heir to Valentino's underground prostitution and trafficking in El Salvador. Vaggie (Named Vagatha while alive) was actually suppose to be heir until her death which led to Vanina being trained to take her place. Vanina doesn't know exactly what Val was like and wants to do her best to "honor" him since her parents and grandparents holds him in very high regards, often visiting his memorial to ask for advice (and talk to herself)

Valerio is Vaggie and Vanina's father. He's very serious about the family... "business", stoic to the point he's almost emotionless and would willing execute any worker that disappoints him. He's often compared to Val due to the two being ruthless pimps. Valerio didn't feel any sadness towards Vaggie's death, he viewed it as a "burden lifted" because of how rebellious Vags was to the point he didn't bother finding her body. 

Valeria is Vaggie and Vanina's mother. She was once Valerio's bottom bitch whom he "married" in order to produce children. Valeria is the one who... "trained" her daughters into prostitution to "prepare" them to become madams once they take over. Feels indifferent towards her daughters, and was just as stoic as her "husband" upon hearing about Vaggie's death.

Ever since Val's death, his descendants began running his illegal business to "honor" him. Vaggie was meant to take over the trafficking system as a madam (female pimp), and at a young age was taught such including how to fight and use weapons just in case her workers falls outta line and self defense. However Vags was the only descendant of Val who took a stand against it, refusing to "honor" her late ancestor. Her defiance led to an "incident" where her eye was carved out before her eventual death when she was gangraped and beaten to death by homophobic thugs in an alleyway.

Since her family (except for Vanina who was deeply saddened by the news) viewed her as a failure anyway, they didn't bother finding her body, host a funeral or even mourn. In fact if you ask them about Vaggie they'll say, "Who?"

Man that's fucked up...

Now onto another Hazbin story I had planned and this one's a little... complicated and I dunno how to fully execute it so it'll take a while.

Basically it's an AU where the story of Hazbin Hotel where Hell is instead a demon school and has a similar premise to Yandere Simulator (DISCLAIMER... I do NOT support you know who.. But I AM interested in the game, in fact I'm excited to see how the Pacifist route will play out. Though I believe the game reeks of missed potential and needs some serious changing BUT LET'S NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT)

So the story follows one of the students, Vagatha "Vaggie" who feels incomplete.. until she meets the daughter of the headmaster, Charlie Magne. Vaggie desires to be with her... but learns that there might be rivals in her way and feels compel to.. do away with them. Violent or not. 

The Rivals in Order:

1: Angel Dust - (Don't worry he's still gay). A male spider who for some reason wears the female uniform despite school dress codes. A perverted flirtatious guy, often seen hanging around his girl buddy Cherri. Gets a little... cozy with Charlie after their meeting.

2: Husk - Another male student. A lazy cat who often tries to find quiet spots in the school to get drunk. Meets Charlie when she gently confronts him about his drinking addiction and tries helping him by a friendly poker match... Hm...

3: Niffty - Charlie's adoptive sister whom she adopted from the streets. An over excited ball of energy who is obsessed with cleaning and tidiness, often seen cleaning whatever filth she can find. She is close to her older sister... A little TOO close... 

4: Alastor - The Final Boss. Not a student or teacher or relative instead a powerful demon who returns to the school to seduce an unlucky female student into taking his deal as under the very school itself lays his grave after a certain... conspiracy. He targets Charlie and will do anything to have his way... And Vaggie won't stand for it. She came too far, and shed too much blood to allow her Charlie to be swoop by a "pompous cheesy talk show shitlord"

Basically Yan Sim but with demons, Vaggie as Ayano, Charlie as Taro, less rivals, said rivals being existing characters from the show, and etc. It'll be difficult writing this considering it's an AU and I hadn't thought completely of how to do this story. Maybe later in the future and considering Winter Break is coming up, I'll have more time to think about it (that means I might be able to develop Grandaddy Valentino in Fall Break)


	22. What Can I Do For You?

_**Knock Knock** _

"Who the fuck.." Cherri removed her arm from her eye. She groggily sat up, the knocking returned. _Angie?_ She thought, her fatigue fell immediately as she approached the door, and creaked it open, "Angie, are you-" She stopped, and rose an eyebrow seeing not Angel but Husk himself, "Oh you. What do you want?"

"Gonna need ya help since you're the one Angel seem to trust the most." Husk answered.

"I'm listening..." Cherri said, closing the door after Husk walks in, "Who do I need to blow up? I swear if any demon gives Angie a hard time, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Kinda hard to explain but... Angel went back to the shitty rat guy." Husk explained, "After I... said some shit I didn't mean."

"Excuse me?!" Cherri growled, clutching her fist as it slowly reached her pockets for some small bombs. She cornered the cat, "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Hey lady, I was framed!" Husk said.

Cherri slowly nodded before baking off, "I hope so.. Go on."

"Anyway, Angel went back... simple as that." Husk continued, "Angel trust you the most so could ya help out? I need to speak to Angel again."

Cherri glanced down. _So it's true..._ She thought. _I didn't think it was possible..._ "Okay, follow my lead without questions."

"Why?" 

"I said without question."

_____

 _"I'll be your candle on the water_  
 _My love for you will always burn_  
 _I know you're lost and drifting_  
 _But the clouds are lifting_  
 _Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn... I'll be your candle on the water_  
 _'Till every wave is warm and bright_  
 _My soul is there beside you_  
 _Let this candle guide you_  
 _Soon you'll see a golden stream of light"_ Melody sang. She was alone in the dressing room as the other girls left to attend to their clients, Melody had no clients until later. After she finish singing, she brought out some papers fill with her songwriting. She sighed looking over them. 

_"It's pipe dreaming. It's time to wake up."_

Melody closed her eyes...

_"You have a lovely singing voice~" Red smoke fill Coral's vision. Val's claws lifted up the siren's chin, "Just sign my deal and allow demons to hear your voice..." A bright yellow contract and feather pen appeared in Coral's hands. The siren saw her whole future laid out for her. Demons all over Hell hearing her voice... The cameras, the clubs, the parties, the concerts, her name, the handsome suitors... All of it will be hers._

Dia's right. Her singing career was just a silly dream. She may've been a popular singer back alive but it's over. She's dead. Now she's stuck here. She thought back to Charlie, and how excited she was having a singer. She seem... nice. Melody rolled her eyes. She thought a princess would have more class and not be so "in your face". The upside was Charlie actually.. appreciated her singing...

_"Wow! You're a great singer! I think that'll be perfect for Heaven! Ooh, you should listen to some songs I've written!" Charlie exclaimed, taking out some notes. She handed it to Melody who looked over the lyrics. The song was about theories of Heaven. While it sounded silly, Mel must admit the lyrics were pretty sweet._

Melody began to stand up when she heard the dressing room door open, "If you're here to gloat Dia, I'm not in the mood-" The siren gasp once she turn her head and saw Val standing there instead, "Oh my I didn't mean-"

Val closed the door, "Oh Mel~ We need to have a little chat." Melody gulped, too afraid to correct Val. The moth sat the siren on the stool, "Twenty years and you still make so little~"

"I know." Melody bowed her head, "It's just... My clients weren't what I expected... Pushing that aside, I was mostly focused on my drea-"

"Mel, Mel Mel." Val interrupted, purring as he allowed the area to fill with red gas, "As a whore you're not to refuse your clients' requests, no matter how ugly you regard them. You're meant to look pretty, get fucked, and bring in money, not that dream shit~ Once you start doing that then we'll talk about your singing career."

"But you said-"

"You've done nothing to prove you're worthy of being a singer, my dear~" Val purred, "I admire your arrogance but there's a reason you're not requested as much as the other whores here. We need to fix that."

Melody looked down, "Yes mister Valentino... I understand. I'll be better, I promise."

"I know you will." Val smiled, raising Melody's chin further up. He lifted a hand of his, and removed his glove. Melody rose her eyebrow. Val's nasty grin didn't leave. From outside of the dressing room, a loud muffled scream could be heard...

_____

"There ya go, Nuggs. Comfortable?" Angel asked, laying his demon pig upon the now clean mattress and sheets. He patted his pink flesh and smile. The piglet rubbed his head against the spider's fur, "Sorry for leavin' ya last night, just... couldn't sleep." 

At least he had a good time last night... He missed it. Angel looked at his phone. _Val was supposed ta be here ten minutes ago..._ He thought. A new message popped up on his screen, **"On my way, Angie! I got a little surprise too!"**

**"Can't wait, suga titz."**

Enough proof he still had Cherri and Nuggs.. Just as it was before. Everything and everyday will be the same.. No more hotel.. No more thoughts of reformation... No more Husk... 

His door opened, and he looked up in response.. To his confusion it wasn't Val, instead Melody the siren, standing at his entrance, with a silk scarf wrapped around her neck, "What do ya want? Ya know da rules. Yer not supposed ta be here." Then he realized something more profound, "Wait... why ain't ya at the hotel?" Melody opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her lips continued moving but no sound was heard. She covered her mouth, silently sighing to herself, "Da fuck's wrong with ya?"

Melody quietly gulped, she closed and locked the door before putting her hands behind her scarf, she loosely untied it, allowing the fabric to slip off her neck. Angel's eyes widened as he saw a slash... A bloody, fresh cut across the siren's neck.

"Ya can't speak?" Angel asked.

Melody nodded, hiding the tears swelling in her eyes.

Angel thought for a moment... Did Val do this? No way it happened a long time ago... After all Mel was fine when she arrived at the hotel and now she's... this way. Why was his question. A punishment for checking in? Makes sense... It would add to why Mel went missing too.

"If ya can't speak then why are ya here?" Angel asked.

Melody glanced down before trying to communicate through her fingers which only confuse the spider even more, and frustrated the siren herself as she silently groaned, her facial softening to say, "I give up". Melody then ran into the closet and hid the moments she heard noises, Angel turned around, a soft knock was on the balcony glass door. He sighed in relief and unlocked the door, allowing Cherri to enter.

"Sup Angie?" She greeted, "Been a while, whatcha been up to?"

"Nothin', just catchin' up on some shit." Angel said, "I could use some of da good shit tho."

"Fuck, forgot to bring some on my way." Cherri replied, "We could go kick the shit outta some demons for some after the surprise!"

"Oh ya got me intrigued, suga. What is it?" Angel asked, smiling. A few seconds pass and another figure entered the dressing room. Angel resisted every urge to explode seeing the familiar cat come in, "What da fuck?!"

"Don't fucking freak out! Let me explain!" Husk argued.

"Sure explain.. It ain't like I'm fuckin' reeling over..." Angel argued back. The two stayed silent, refusing to make eye contact, unable to think of what to say without sounding worse. Angel wanted to yell, shout of how badly Husk hurt him... The latter wanted to explain, the best he can about what really happened..

Cherri cut in, touching the spider's shoulder, "Angie, I think maybe you should trust Husker.."

Angel exhaled. Too many things were confusing, "I appreciate ya efforts, suga but-"

"But I want you to be happy, and since kitty here hadn't given me a reason to blow him to pieces, I... slightly trust him." Cherri responded. 

The quiet return before Angel finally said, "Okay, Husky, if my girl buddy trust ya, I will for now... tell me ya tale..."

"That newcomer went into my room in the middle of the fucking night and literally took control of my body. I didn't say any of that shit!" Husk explained.

Angel processed Husk's words... Melody was behind this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I forgot to mention my 3rd idea for a future fanfic. Basically in my A/N I mention how I wanted to write a fanfic inspired by the premise of Yandere Simulator where Hell is a demon school, Vaggie falls in love the daughter of the headmaster, Charlie, and has to face some rivals on the way.
> 
> Another idea I had that that features a canon character but Yandere was another ValAngel fic where it's not an AU, rather after hearing Angel was hanging around the hotel, Val decides to... persuade him into not going back... By any means necessary.
> 
> The Yandere!Vaggie AU will be named "Star Crossed Lovers" (After the end credits song from Yan Sim). I also plan for there to be more rivals in the fanfic than the four I have currently of both canon characters and OCs. Some of the rivals are in love with Charlie, while others don't (like Angel) but Vaggie wants to rid of them either because she mistakes it for love or they're mean to Charlie.  
> If y'all have any suggestions I'm up for it. Either place your suggestions in the comments or if contact me via Discord (I'll be the one sending the request tho if ya tell me) but I won't reveal any spoilers about the fanfic (like how the rivals will be eliminated, the AU lore, etc). 
> 
> Here's a Rival Introduction of the core four!
> 
> *music starts*
> 
> Angel Dust (Mida's theme): So.. If I help out with ya cause, I get a free place ta crash? Oh sure, I'll play "nice". *blush* Imagine what'll happen to my rep if people found out I'm supportin' this broad's cause, Cherri. Things will neva be tha same.
> 
> \---
> 
> Husk (Osana's theme): What the fuck... What the fuck is so important you gotta wake me up?! *blush* Listen girlie, you might wanna find someone else to bother with ya little charity work, I ain't the right one for ya...
> 
> \---
> 
> Niffty (Hanako's theme): Yikes! This school is so dirty! Come on big sister, let's use our ladies' touch to clean up! *blush* I dunno what I'll do without you... I promise to make you proud, I pinky promise!
> 
> \---
> 
> Alastor (Megami's theme): Why hello there Charlie, I've heard about your little... experiment, mind if I become your business partner? *wink* Hm.. I feel like someone is following us.. Allow me to take care of them~ Heh heh...
> 
> ... Wait a minute... Wait a minute... Osana loves cats and she's a Tsundere, Husk is a cat AND Tsundere..
> 
> ANYWAY, Granddaddy Valentino will be out soon, and it'll be a short story less than 10 chapters.


	23. Confronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.. I hadn't thought of a headcanon singing voice for Melody.
> 
> I imagine Melody's singing voice being similar to Celine Dion.

Angel shook his head, crossing his arms, and not making eye contact with Husk, "Oh yeah? As if I'm gonna fall for that, kitty. Ya blew it Husker."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?! I'm sure she's fucking here since she ain't at the hotel!" Husk argued.

_Uh-oh.._ Melody thought as she silently crawled out of the closet and towards the door, before she reached the doorknob, she was tackled to the ground, "Ha! Caught ya!" Cherri exclaimed, before positioning herself to sitting on the siren's back, laughing. Melody began to struggle, trying to wiggle out of the cyclops' grip, trying to hiss the best she can. The siren noticed her ruby fell out of her hair after being tackled to the floor. She began reaching out to it.

"The fuck was she doin' in your closet?" Husk asked, pointing a claw at the siren near the door.

Melody glared at the three, trying to escape Cherri, but to not avail, "Start talking bitch." Cherri growled, grabbing Melody's ruby, "Or else I'll take immense satisfaction in shoving a bomb down your throat."

_Paws off one eyed freak!_ Melody thought.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Cherri snickered.

Angel sighed, "'parently it did. She can't speak."

"She can't?" Cherri leaned in closer to Melody, before observing the scar on her throat, "Holy shit... That asshole punished you good huh? Serves you right." Melody glared at her, wanting to scream.

"Start telling the truth, bitch." Angel commanded, now approaching Melody, "In any way ya can. Where ya behind this?"

Melody crossed her arms and looked away, in response Cherri took out one of her smaller grenades and pressed it against the siren's face, one finger ready to pull the trigger, Melody quickly nodded.

"Did it involve this?" Cherri asked holding out the ruby. Melody nodded again, Cherri put away her grenade, "That's all I needed to know." But she continued sitting on the siren's back, pinning her to the ground, irritating her further.

"See? She confessed, isn't that enough fucking evidence I would never hurt you?!" Husk asked, catching Angel slightly off guard.

"Never?" Angel repeated.

Husk shook his head, "No!" Catching himself off guard as he glanced down, "I wouldn't... Because... That asshole doesn't deserve you! Not when you have other people who care about you.."

"Like ya?" Angel quietly asked, slightly teasing but to also make sure, Husk meant what he said.

"Fuck n..." Husk stopped himself, blushing madly... This was his moment to tell the truth.. After countless years.. Years of abuse, being love deprived, loneliness and heavy drinking... He was going to... 

_Get it over with..._ He thought, clutching his eyelids close, the fast thumping in his chest returning with each word spoken, "Don't make this complicated... I... always convinced myself I can never love again. I thought you were just some whore I would brush aside until... I got to know you better and... I know I've been an asshole but the reason I behave that way is because... because.." Husk was stumbling over his words, trying to get the right words out, "Ugh... I fucking care about you, okay?! I fucking do! I love you dumbass! ILOVEYOUMORETHANANYTHINGINHELL! You hear me? I LOVE YOU!"

The room was silent....

Angel smiled, "'bout time you admit it kitty." He slowly approached the demon cat... A part of him knew Husk must've felt so strongly towards him, he just didn't know how to express it.. Angel's heart felt light as a warm glow touched his cheeks.

Suddenly, red smoke began clouding the room, thickening until Angel couldn't see anything. He couldn't see Husk, Cherri, his bed, anything...

"What the fuck?! Angie where are you?" Cherri yelled through the fog.

Husk looked around the area, "Angie?! Where the fuc-" The cat was cut off by a sharp pain slicing through his wings, back, and arms. Blood rushed down his fur, as he fell head first on the carpet.

"Husk?" Angel called, "Husk?!"

"Hello Angelcakes~" Val's voice echoed through the gas. Angel was beginning to feel dizzy as the moth entered his field of view, "So he finally admit it~" The moth's claws grasp the spider's face as he was pulled towards him, "But you're forgetting one thing... I own you. Always had and always will~"

"What the fuck is it you want from me?!" Angel asked.

The moth was smiling, as he lifted Angel's chin up by the pointy end of his angelic spear. Angel gulped, "Don't worry dear... I still need you~ It's your little side hoe that needs to be do away with. At first I was angry but then I remembered no matter how hard you try, you'll always belong to me. Our contract is binding~" Angel backed away from Val, not knowing what to say, "Unless."

"What?" 

"Say... I'll spare your little side hoe's life if I could add one more condition to our contract." Val spoke, letting go of Angel. Before his eyes, through some of the dark red smoke, Husk was unconscious before Val's feet, Angel gasp. Husk looked like he returned from a violent brawl. Fresh wounds and open cuts were on the cat's body, and blood pouring out the holes in his wings. Val showed his work, dropping the angelic spear on the cat's body.

"Husk-" Angel attempted to run forward only for the smoke to push him back.

"Nope..." Val smirked, "Listen up... The condition being... you'll never make contact with a single demon from outside the studio unless I give ya the go head. No more hotel, no more of this cat, just us~ If you agree, I'll let this one go free." 

_No..._ Angel thought. He desperately wanted to run to Husk.. He looked up at Val, quivering.. Another deal? His own love being taken from him.. He knew whether or not he agrees, Husk will be gone... The only demon that truly loved him will be gone... He... couldn't... He didn't want to... He hated it.. He can't!

"No."

"What did you-"

"NO!" Angel shouted, "I'm fucking done with being yer punching bag and some piece of meat ta fuck! For years, I've convinced myself that... all this shit was love.. and that I love ya.. and... I'm done! Ya hear me?!" Almost without thinking, he threw a punch, making the moth stumbled back, and knocking the cigarette emitting the red smoke to the floor. In his anguish, Angel brought his foot upon the cigar, snapping it in half. The smoke disappeared, and Angel was panting, holding Husk's unconscious body in his arms. Cherri and Melody were still near the door, dazed and confused. For some reason... Val was nowhere to be seen. All that remained in front of Angel was his contract now white. He picked it up and saw a slight tear on the sheet where his name was signed. 

He crumbled the paper into a ball before throwing it over his shoulder, turning his attention back on Husk, his four hands covered in blood, "Husk! Husky! Wake up!" He shook the cat, tears running down his eyes, "Husky? Don't... leave me..."

Angel was startled by a soft plop on the floor, and Melody standing silently before him. Melody kneeled down before the two, handing the roll of bandages to the spider. _Don't think too much of this... I just don't want your little bomber to take my head..._ Melody thought.

Wasting no time, Angel grabbed the bandages and began patching as many wounds as he can, "We need some rubbing alcohol for those wounds." Cherri said, "I'll go steal some, hang on!"

"Hang on Husk... Please hang on..." Angel whispered...

_Hang on..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a little rushed. I'm not good at writing big epic battles. So I made it simple and sadly anticlimax... But one more chapter left YESSSSS! Yas Angel is free from the contract! But oh no.. Husk is hurt... I'm a terrible person...


	24. Just you and me.. and I can be Part of Your World (Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val is still around... Duh duh duh...

Melody laid her arms upon the railings of the balcony, silently grumbling to herself. Charlie stood behind her, fiddling with her fingers, "Heyyyy Mel-" The siren turned to glare at the demon princess. _Don't call me Mel._ She thought, "I wanted to... thank you for bringing Angel back and helping Husk but... that Cherri girl told me you were.. involved in-" Melody rolled her eyes, before beginning to walk away, "Wait! We can help you, you can stay here Melody! We can find a way to get your voice back and I can let you sing."

Melody shook her head, her glare never leaving. She can't even leave anyway, her contact is still binding... If she had the choice, no way is she allowing herself to stay in this hotel.. even if the princess will allow her to sing. She's not a fool. Ridicule awaits her if she stays. At least she knows the girls at work..

Charlie sighed, "I... understand.. But the door's always opened! If you change your mind, I'll wait, I promise!" She exclaimed, "After all... it's hard finding someone who appreciates music the same way I do.. You know?"

_Whatever..._ Melody thought, before making herself out of the hotel.

_____

_Ugh... What the fuck... I feel fuzzy... why is everything so fuzzy?_ Husk's eyes halfway opened. He was sitting on a bed of some sort in a dark room. The only thing he saw that was remotely colorful was the blur of pink and white standing before him. Husk's vision clear.. It was Angel. Without saying even a single word, Angel wrapped all four of his arms around the cat, tears swelling in his eyes as he hugged him tightly, no signs of letting go.

"I love you too!" He cried, burying his face in his fur, "I love you, Husk!"

Husk blinked before remembering what had happened... He said he loved Angel... _Fuck, why did I say that?! Now shit is getting... getting..._ Angel's arms were.. warm and comforting.. _Nice.._ Husk looked around. He was in his room in the hotel, bandages were around his arms, some parts of his fur and wings. After falling unconscious, Angel and Cherri brought him back to the hotel where they tended to his wounds.

Despite the pain in his wings, Husk wrapped them around the spider, along with his own arms.

"Angel, what about... him?" Husk asked.

Angel smiled, "I don't belong to him anymore... I belong here.. Here in this hotel with you... I love you Husk..." 

Husk's heart began beating fast again, as his arms tighten protectively around the spider, and for the first time in a long time... He smiled, "I love you too..."

Angel chuckled, "Yer blushing red Husky~" He joked.

The cat growled, loosening his grip as he turned away, "Fuck off-" Then he shrugged, and began to stretch his sore muscles, he scooted half way off the bed where without warning, Angel grasp the cat's face, pulling him close and pressing his lips against his. Husk's eyes widened before he slowly began to melt, and close his eyes.. Warmth and passion filled his heart. He refused to let Angel go.. He was his to protect and love forever.. 

Angel felt the exact same way... Finally, after years, years of abuse, and suffering, Angel was finally free... Somewhat but he has Nuggs, Cherri and his beloved Husk by his side if Val ever were to return in his life...

But for now, Angel wanted to enjoy this moment...

For the first time in forever... Angel felt truly loved.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Angie is free from the contract, and is no longer Val's property. Rejoice.
> 
> Melody is still working in the porn industry though. She IS thinking of whether or not she should stay in the hotel.
> 
> She DOES get her vocals back years after this story, however as karma for her actions, she has a permanent speech impediment and while she'll be able to sing again, her voice lost some of its seductive charm. She wears a choker to cover her throat scar.
> 
> So that's the end of Poor Unfortunate Angel! I have three upcoming fics. 
> 
> 1: A angst HuskerDust oneshot named "Silent Scream"
> 
> 2: A less than 10 chapter story "Granddaddy Val" featuring Vaggie's alive sister Vanina.
> 
> 3: "Star Crossed Lovers", Yandere!Vaggie story inspired by the premise of Yandere Simulator.
> 
> Stay tuned~ (Ha, see what I did there?)


End file.
